Wings of the Fallen Angel: Ascension
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: War never changes. It is inevitable to fall into war, no matter the path taken to avoid it. A change in time, a slip into the past, it will change very little. Even with the Kami and the Bijuu preparing for this war, it will matter little. The end goal is still the same, the death of those who defy it. The path may be different, but the arrival at the Nexus is set. War is at hand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Resetting the Board, A Bijuu's Plan

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

XxXxXxXx

Notices!

XxXxXxXx

-I am in need of a beta reader for this fic. My old one is to slow for my taste and I have to motivate his lazy ass to do anything since he lives down the road. If you wish to Beta for me, you need to particularly quick, like within two days or so, which compared to my old one, is a cheetah vs a snail. What I need the beta to do is read over the sections of a chapter I send them and answer the questions at the bottom of the section, such as if a certain action taken is plausible within the Naruto universe and how far I can take it without over powering characters, how to improve sections, or where to go from a section when I get stuck. If you think you want to do this, drop me a note or review and I'll check your stuff out.

XxXxXxXx

War surrounded him, every where he looked. Shinobi of the Alliance fell left and right, fighting men made of the Mokuton and souls forcefully bound to a mortal vessel. Yet he passed each unheeded despite his size. Each battle he passed grew more significant as he watched in passing an elderly samurai strike down the bound soul of a powerful leader. He watched as three young shinobi work their way through their grief to send their Mentor's soul back to the his eternal rest, and the defeat of the two false vessels of Gold and Silver that tried to draw upon himself.

It was because of his own presence at these events, whether darting past in his bound vessel, assisting through his vessel's duplicates, or observing through the eyes of the Gold and Silver vessels, he could see all as was his power. For he was Kurama, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the most powerful of the Bijuu. Kurama never made this claim lightly. For when he had regressed into a mindless beast before he was first sealed, he was able to do all he was touted to be able. Smash mountains, create tsunamis, Burn away forests, level human settlements with a roar! He could do it all, and much more, but then that blasted Madara appeared. He had been summoned to the field of battle.

When Madara had been defeated, Kurama had tried to press the attack, but the blasted Senju had suppressed him. Then Mito Uzumaki had taken him into herself, making herself Kurama's first prison. She had suppressed him with her strange chakras, ones that returned something that had left him only decades after his father, The Sage of Six Paths, had died. His intelligence, cunning, and his hatred. Many years he was kept in his prison, but he could move around. Then Kushina had come along. He had actually preferred Mito's policy of ignoring him to his imprisonment inside of Kushina.

He was chained to a sphere with stakes driven through his paws and tails, and one large stake in his stomach. It was torture, one he repaid with growling death threats and Kushina's worst fears in the back of her mind, loud enough for her to hear. She returned this with visits where she taunted him and restricted his movements further. All in all, they made each other their own worst enemies.

Then he had been yanked out of the seal and place under an illusion strong enough to control him. An Uchiha had snared him once again. A battle was fought before he felt the control over him break, and he turned his hatred of humans onto Konhagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the home of his captors and prisons. Kurama attacked them in vengeance for his imprisonment. The denizens of the village fought back, holding him off as the blond monkey his second prison had mated with finished off the masked Uchiha. Soon the monkey had arrived and he realized that he was going to be sealed away once more. Kurama struggled as his Yin energy was ripped away when he saw the bundle. His next prison. He struck out in blind panic and rage, only for both his former prison and the blond monkey to stop his claw short of his intended target. The world slowly went black after that.

Kurama had been awakened in this memory he now walked, sent to him by his future self. He wondered why he sensed an attachment to the boy he was now contained in. Then he saw it. Son Goku, giving him his name, as well as Kurama's own. Matatabi, Isobu, Kouko, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki all revealed the one piece of information the held close to their hearts, the name given to them by their father, as only Shukaku gave his away because only insanity held it's sway over him. The one thing that could truly control them. And he had laughed it off, saying he never wanted to control him, but it was Kurama's own actions that had forced him to do so. And then he unlocked the cage completely, proving his word, and he had gained their trust.

As the memories of the future sent to the past faded away, three figures appeared in front of his cell, two ready to contain him, while the third stayed in the shadows, knowing what he had seen.

"Kyuubi! What have you done!" The copy of the Blond monkey yell as he watched in horror as the bars and seal shifted. Kurama slipped back into his Kyuubi mask, neither of these humans deserved to know his true name or face. Only Naruto when he once again gain the right to do so. He pulled Naruto's sleeping conscious into the seal, watching the young man in the shadows stop his counterpart.

"**Minato,"** Kyuubi said, looking at the blond, then turned slightly to the redhead **"Kushina. Do you know what type of life you condemned your only child to as you lay dying from my claws? Had you only left him, you would of survived. ****Had you taken me with you into death, one of you could have raised him.****"**

Naruto was shaking as he slowly realized that he, the Kyuubi was taunting who had to be the Yondiame Hokage and the man's wife or girlfriend. He was slowly understanding that the Hokage hadn't killed the Kyuubi, but had put him in a prison of some sort, maybe one in the after life? Was he dead as well? Kyuubi flashed a malicious grin as he kept the two splintered souls attention on him.

"**No, you had to seal me away into another prison, the flesh and blood of your own son binds me now, along with the Shinigami's Power. What was his name again? Well, Kushina Uzumaki, tell me the name of the boy you locked me away in! The son you condemned to the scorn and hatred of the village he protects! The young boy that makes an idiot of himself to get some attention, no matter how negative! They boy they go out of their way to ignore or belittle!"** Kyuubi chuckled darkly as Kushina shakily whispered something under her breath. Both of the adults were horrified at what the Bijuu was insinuating about what had happened to their son, **"What was that, my dear little Habanero? I couldn't quite hear you. Did you say, perhaps, Naruto?"**

XxXxXxXx

Naruto had been watching as the Yondiame and his wife grow more horrified at each mention of past abuse. The older version of himself stood there whispering why the Kyuubi was doing this, that everything was important. He then saw the red-haired woman whisper something and then the Kyuubi had called out his name, looking straight at him.

Slowly both the man and the woman turned around, with looks of fear and desperation on their faces. Naruto slowly processed everything. He was a hands on learner, not book smart. He easily put two and two together as long as he could see them and got that those two where his dead parents. The Kyuubi laughed proclaiming the blond man as the one who had sealed him into Naruto, and said he should of listened to Kushina and taken him to the afterlife instead of splitting him in half.

Naruto's feet started moving forward, his older self letting him go, as he ran to his father. Minato kneeled down ready to grab the boy, when Naruto lashed out with a kick to the older blond's chin that sent him flying.

"You bastard! You're the one to blame for why they hate me? Why they ignore me and act as if I don't exist? The insults that get hurled at me everyday? All because you didn't take him with you to afterlife?" Naruto yelled, tears running down his cheeks as Minato sat up, stunned.

"I defiantly deserved that if that is how you were treated." Minato said. Suddenly he was tackled by Naruto, who was soon joined by a sobbing Kushina as they forgave each other and bonded for the first time.

XxXxXxXx

"Just like what happened with the boss back when we met them, just we met them separately." The older Naruto said as he leaned against the gate of the seal. Until Naruto could beat his inner darkness and take Kurama's chakra again, the seal changed just enough to allow them to make the deal.

"**So your just a chakra imprint just like them." **Kurama gesture to the bonding family, though he was looking at the copy.

"Yeah, I'm gone as soon as I reassure them over the deal."

"**Hopefully he will be like you, and earn the right to my true name."**

"Of course he will, he's me." the Chakra imprint said, "Just younger and slightly stupider."

"Am not!" Naruto yelled across the room, pulling himself away from Minato and Kushina to charge the older copy. The imprint grinned as he began tossing Naruto around like Jiraya use to do with him.

"Face it kid. We're pretty stupid when we're not pulling a prank, or in a fight. Hell, I have to count the tentacles to be sure of the difference between an octopus and a squid." Naruto collapsed in a heap as the copy smiled. He wasn't even winded, "You just need a teacher that doesn't care about your Jinchuuriki status. Like the furball behind me."

"No!" Minato cried as he grabbed Naruto away from this Kyuubi made copy, "All the demon will do is corrupt my son!"

The copy chuckled, "It's the other way around actually. We were at war, the enemy won, killed everyone around us, and was about to extract the furball from the seal. Kyuubi decided that my chakra imprint would accompany his warning to his past self. The reason he did that, wasn't because he corrupted me. It was I who corrupted him, with sunshine and lollipops."

The Kyuubi reached through the now expanded bars and smacked the copy with a tail, **"Shut-up you idiotic monkey spawn."**

"Oww!" The copy grunted while rubbing the back of his head, "Besides, it's not up to you, as all three of us are going to fade away soon after we're done here. Be thinking of what you need to tell him by the way, as you have six hours at most to be with him."

Kyuubi laid down with his head on his front paws, facing Naruto, **"So Gaki, your future self here managed to do what I thought was impossible, he learned my longest kept secret, only my brethren and our father knew that."**

"Father? What are you talking about Demon! You are just a mass of chakra and hatred that has no sentience unless you're sealed away!" Minato roared, trying to drown out the Kyuubi.

"**My Father is only called such as he is the one that created us, the Bijuu! When he split the Juubi's chakras into nine containers, The Sage of Six Paths, your creator of the ninja way, created us! I have always been sentient, and it is because of our mistrust in humans that abuse our power we act as we do!"** Kyuubi roared back, pushing himself halfway to a standing position, **"Sealing us away, keeping us as pets, attacking us on sight! Most of us now have containers worthy of our power! The idiotic Ichibi doesn't care and the Sanbi is killing mist monkeys over his container's demise! Do not speak to me of the hatred of us demons!"**

Kyuubi snorted before laying back down, **"I want you to do so again. Learn my best kept secret. You must obtain total control of my power, but it will not be easy on you. I am willing to ****gift you****with abilities**** suited to your future abilities as well as grant powers to others. If the prove they are worthy of my power."**

"Don't take it sweety, it's trying to get free..." Kushina whispered into her son's ear,

"**Freedom? I will acquire that in due time, after all, this one and my future self charged into battle side by side, as much as him using my power or riding on my head could allow. That is my freedom, to feel the deaths of my enemies once more. No, what I want is much simpler. I want to be feared as I once was. Once your precious Naruto begins his shinobi career, people will start to realize who and what he is, and I will not have a weak vessel. The other condition for this power, restore the yin chakra that your male genetic donor stole from me, the more power I regain is the more power available to you. It will not be easy, but I will ensure that the Shinigami will not take your soul for summoning him. I swear this,"** Kyuubi said while finishing the thought in the back of his mind, **'No, he will never take you because you interest him, one of the few humans to be able to tamper with and reform his power for their own uses. Like the changes you made in the seal before the war, and the ones your duplicate made to allow this accord to be carried out.'**

"**Begone with you, I've said my piece. You have six hours to talk with them, and seven before your exams tomorrow."** Kyuubi said, turning away from the bars, **"And one week to think about the offer." **

XxXxXxXx

The young boy and Chakra imprints suddenly appeared on a plain of white, nothing else around them.

"I'm fading now, as my job is almost done. Before I was sent back, I learned and perfected the art of Senjutsu, to counter Fuzzbutt's corrosive effects on my spirit. I learned from the Toads, but if you earn the power he promised, you should get the Owl summoning contract. They have Senjutsu capabilities and will better fit your fighting style. You will have to find our ancestor's home land, as one of the allied clans had the contract. Be careful when seeking it out, mini-me, Uzushiogakure is a dangerous place, even in the state of ruin it sits in." The chakra imprint said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"You make it sound as if you would of taken that horrid deal if you were given the offer," Minato said, not liking the way the older version of his son thought.

"Just like you would if your dead student still walked and began a war over his lost love, am I wrong, bastard?" the copy said, watching as Minato swallowed, realizing the meaning.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN! 'TTEBANE!" Kushina roared as her hair rose into several tail-like bunches as she closed in to punch the imprint in the face, only for him to fade out of existence the moment before it could connect.

"If you take the deal, make sure it is to protect those you care for, because our Nindo was to never go back on our word and to protect those we care for. 'TTABAYO!"

Minato and Kushina looked horrified as their young son shouted the final word back at his former future self. Turning to face his wife, Minato pointed an accusatory finger at her and shouted in a horrified tone, "Your verbal tick corrupted my son! Everyone will think he's a spaz!"

Kushina roared at the indignity her husband accused her of and Naruto turned around to see his mother beating his father in to the ground, "What happened?"

XxXxXxXx

Naruto sat quietly on top of the Academy roof. He had failed again. He tried to get Kyuubi to help him, but the stupid fox had said that until the week was up, he would not talk to Naruto unless it was to accept the deal. The only way Naruto could deny it was to wait the week out.

He had disappointed Iruka, he saw it in the Chuunin teacher's eyes. Then Mizuki had told him of the extra test for those that could still possibly pass if they had too much chakra for the techniques or almost no chakra at all. He still had a few minutes before he need to leave, so he leaned back to watch the stars come out. He didn't even notice three people his age watching him.

They had all noticed his behavior change today, despite his best attempts at covering them up. They saw him turn his head to the Hokage Mountain, gazing at the Yondiame's face.

"So Tou-san, you chose me to contain your greatest failure. You and Kaa-san died because you weren't strong enough to save yourselves, but it was in your power to save me. Not even you could kill him, could you?" the blond troublemaker said, before getting up to leave. He took off faster than they could follow, so they began separate searches.

XxXxXxXx

'So he is like the clan, shunned because he contains something, but what? And is the Yondiame really his father?' A young boy with a high collared cloak and sunglasses stretched his finger out for a beetle to land on it. He had found Naruto. Thinking back to why he had followed the blond, he remembered the sudden spike of malevolent chakra directed at him and several others in the class coming from the whiskered blond. Only two others had felt it and Naruto himself didn't seem aware of it. It must have been whatever he contained.

Shino stood up and began moving towards Naruto's location. If he was similar to the Aburame clan members in anyway, he wanted to know more, and perhaps find a comrade.

XxXxXxXx

'Troublesome,' Was the lone thought of a lazy boy as he waited in a tree beside an abandoned shack in the woods. He had heard Mizuki-sensei tell Naruto to come here after completing a make-up test for failing earlier. Only, there was no such test. He had heard what Naruto said, and put the connections together. The Yondiame was his father, and his greatest failure was that he didn't kill the Kyuubi.

Shikamaru remembered what his mother and father said about Naruto. To make friends with the blond troublemaker and not listen to what anyone else said. But the lazy Nara and the loud Uzumaki were just too different in interests and personalities, so they only remained friendly acquaintances. It was time to change that.

'Hmm, Shino and Sasuke are here as well, and there's Naruto.'

XxXxXxXx

'Dobe, just how strong are you really? To live alone since the day you were born. Never know the love of a mother or father. How would your type of strength fair against me, who watched helplessly as his family was taken away from him. Who is stronger? A Protector, or an Avenger?' Sasuke asked himself as he looked down at the photo in his hands, while watching Naruto from the corner of his eye.

He had found the picture in his mother's sitting room, the picture was of two women, his mother and a woman that had the name Kushina Uzumaki written on the back. Several of Naruto's facial features matched this woman, with slight differences due to whoever his father was. The hair and eyes were probably from his father as well. Sliding the picture into his pouch, he saw Iruka-sensei appear in the clearing where Naruto had been practicing that complicated clone jutsu.

'It's time to find out the truth.'

XxXxXxXx

"Hehe Iruka-sensei, I found you!" Naruto said, huffing as he pointed at the teacher who was slowly losing his temper. This was when Kyuubi took a presented opportunity. With those three others around, he could put a cap on the boy's chakra, leaving him with enough for a few clones and to tire him out.

He waited and watched as Mizuki came in and started running his mouth, before he got to the good part. As the two teachers squared off, he knew this was the first turning point in the time line. Now to see how the white haired monkey react to Naruto knowing about his 'tenant'.

"Do you know why everyone hates you, Naruto?"

"Mizuki, don't do it! It is forbidden to speak about!" Iruka yelled.

"Shut up!" Mizuki yelled, throwing another kunai, missing Iruka's head with little room to spare, "Did you know the Yondiame didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it away instead. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

Naruto cocked his head as Mizuki laughed, "Are you done yet?"

Mizuki glared at the boy, shouldn't he be in denial over this?

"The stupid fox refuses to help me unless he gets something from it. I mean it's because of my Uzumaki blood that I heal so fast, Jiji said so." Naruto snorted, "Besides, not even the Yondiame could kill a Bijuu, no human can. They can't even kill each other."

Mizuki roared in rage as he threw his giant shuriken at the irritating boy, only for several things to happen at once. Naruto suddenly lurched to the side along with Iruka who had pried himself loose to jump in front of Naruto. A buzzing noise filled the air and a fireball had suddenly collided with the shuriken.

Looking down, Mizuki realized that an Aburame was in the area as a cloud of beetles surged towards him. As he leapt away, a fist connected with his chin as Naruto appeared in front of him.

"So demon, it seems as if you've brainwashed the clan heirs into helping you." Mizuki sneered as he saw the three boys land next to the Jinchuuriki as thy leapt from cover. Rolling to his feet, while thinking, 'Five on one, I need the formula. Good thing I had some made before hand.'

Mizuki pulled a glass vial from his leg holster, popping the rubber stopper out of the it before brandishing it, "Look well, Demon. This will grant me the power to kill you!"

Mizuki swiftly gulped the contents as the boys charged forward trying to stop them. He dropped the vial as Sasuke lashed out with a kick to his head, and caught Naruto's fist before it could reach his ribs.

"To late boys," Mizuki growled. Mizuki lurched forward as foul chakra began rolling off of his form. His upper body muscles bulged, tripling in size, destroying the Chuunin vest and the shirt he was wearing. As his muscles compacted into a denser state, Mizuki cracked his neck, showing off the new black stripes on his face. Fangs and slit eyes formed next, stopping all four children in their tracks. The man screamed predator.

"Here I come." Mizuki hissed before blurring out of sight. Naruto gasped as the silver haired man reappeared in front of him, feeling the heavy fist as it collided with his jaw. Sasuke was the next target with a vicious kick to the midsection that left him doubled over as Mizuki towered over his hunched form. A loud buzzing sound alerted Mizuki to Shino's attempt to interfere, and the man blurred out of sight once more.

Iruka watched hopelessly, having several kunai still in his body, as Mizuki grabbed Shino by his jacket and threw him at Shikamaru who was trying to capture his shadow. Both boys collapsed in a heap as Naruto and Sasuke stood up once more, angry and unfocused.

"Big mistake, Mizuki-teme." Naruto said as he held his hands in a cross shape, "You'll fall to my new jutsu! Kage Bunshin!"

With a plume of smoke, six more Narutos appeared on the battlefield. All seven looked worn out and were panting, and Sasuke noticed.

'That technique... it must be an extremely advanced jutsu to leave Naruto of all people tired after practicing it.' The raven haired avenger thought as he ran through a short sequence of hand seals himself, "Katon: Great Fireball!"

Mizuki watched as the Rookie of the Year utilize a Chuunin level technique and tried to move, only to find himself, frozen in spot and realized Shikamaru had tagged him with the Nara clan's signature technique.

"Hrrrraaaaahhhh!" Mizuki roared as he forced his body into the next stage of the transformation to break the boy's hold.

"I can't hold him for much longer!" Shikamaru yelled as Mizuki slowly started to over power his shadow's grasp. Sasuke was pumping more power into the already large fireball to try and take the man down in one hit, and Shino couldn't help without compromising his hive to the flames. Four of Naruto's clones latched onto Mizuki's limbs and torso doing their best to hold the limbs in place.

Mizuki let out one more roar as Sasuke let the fireball fly forward. As the technique exploded against the man, Shikamaru withdrew his shadow and the clones dispelled. As the flames engulfed the surrounding area, Mizuki smirked. He stepped out of the flames, once more changed. Thick orange fur covered his body, his feet and hands changed to a half paw shape with long claws tipping each digit. Feline ears twitched as he let out a true animalistic growl.

"Time to put you little punks down." Mizuki growled. The tiger-man's following attack was devastating. Shino was taken down first, Mizuki's claws biting deeply into his back.

"Argh!" The sound was the loudest thing anyone had heard the Aburame boy utter, scaring each of them more. As he tossed the stoic boy away, he advanced on Shikamaru, who threw down a smoke pellet to cover his escape.

"That won't work slacker!" Mizuki snarled as he appeared behind Shikamaru, grabbing him by both of his wrists, "Let's keep those hands tied up."

Mizuki wrapped his enlarged hand around both of the young Nara's hands to completely immobilize them, and hoisted him into the air with a single hand. With a feral smirk, Mizuki drew back his other fist and began beating Shikamaru around the head and shoulders. Naruto and Sasuke were stunned at the ferocity of their teacher's attack as he tossed the limp Shikamaru into the side of the shed next to Iruka.

"Naruto, send those clones to distract him, I have an idea." Sasuke said as he leaped back, gaining some range on their traitorous teacher. Mizuki wasn't fooled, he tore through the clones and knocked Naruto aside when he tried to step in the way. Naruto collided headfirst with a tree, shattering a lens of his goggles. As he lay the bleeding from a gash in his side from where Mizuki's claws had swiped him, he saw Sasuke trying helplessly to fend of the monstrous man, only to have his right leg broken in two places.

Mizuki grinned as he grabbed the downed Uchiha, the perfect gift to complement the The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing for his Lord Orochimaru.

'But,' He thought as he grabbed Sasuke's left arm, 'It would be best to snap a few more bones to make sure he can't attack me.'

Sasuke's scream rang out across the woods as Mizuki broke all of his fingers on his left hand. Naruto slowly pushed himself off the ground. They had come to his aid when he had needed it. They had learned about the Kyuubi judging by the nods they had given him when they appeared, and they hadn't hated him for it. Now, they were injured badly because of this monster in front of him, a man he could safely say he hated with his entire being.

'I need power,' Naruto slowly thought as he began to steady, wounds healing, "I need power to protect them. I need power to beat him. I NEED POWER TO KILL HIM!"

Mizuki turned around at the roar Naruto let out, dropping Sasuke in a broken heap, 'What? Guess I didn't put him down hard enough. Time to change that.'

'Fox give me your power,' Naruto thought, hatred flowing deeply within his mind and spirit.

"**Is this your ****a****nswer? The power to **_**Protect**_** them? The power to **_**Kill**_** those who harm them?" **Kyuubi growled, knowing that everything had followed his plan, and was especially pleased with himself.

"Do it." Naruto whispered. Red chakra began circling his body, healing his wounds. His eyes turned blood red, pupils slitted like the Kyuubi's. His whisker marks blackened and thickened, his hair spiked out in a wilder degree. The chakra fully encircled his body as a construct appeared above the young boy, a kitsune's head. It roared in tangent with Naruto, sending the red chakra hurtling across the clearing, bathing everyone in it's power. Each of the boy's eyes were wide with pain before passing out because of the potency of the chakra entering their bodies, but Iruka was another matter entirely.

When the wave of chakra washed over Iruka, it was the worse thing for him to experience. He saw the black ball of chakra that killed his parents descending from the sky all over again. The suffocating malice and hatred that the tainted chakra carried awakened a thirst deep inside of him, an instinctual thirst that he had thought to have quenched the day his genin squad had been butchered along with his sensei. A thirst for blood.

'No, I can't control it!' Iruka thought in despair as his eyes burned, a sign they were filling with the red haze, 'Got to focus it, I can't hurt my students!'

Iruka panted hard as he ripped the last kunai out of his shoulder with more force then necessary. He was regressing fast, but he needed to focus it, aim it, or he would kill everyone he came across. A crazed grin spread across his face as his eyes glowed blood red, the retina, pupil, and iris all a uniform color. A new frenzy had begun.

Mizuki was having a slightly difficult time holding off Naruto, as the bijuu empowered child fought like a wild animal, but so did he. But he was completely taken off guard when someone jumped on his back, wrapping their legs around his torso, and began repeatedly stabbing his left shoulder with a kunai.

Mizuki roared like the wounded animal he was, throwing the man off. The kunai remained buried deep within his shoulder, rendering his arm useless. Turning, he saw something he had only seen once before, nine years ago when his team was sent as back-up on a mission that had gone south. Those eyes haunted him and solidified his hatred for Iruka. Who threw that kind of power away? Now, he faced the full wrath of the Umino clan's madness.

The two charged him as he fell back. Their fury was palpable, and was enough to stagger most people. Mizuki knew he was in trouble. But he saw an opening that would help him escape. He grabbed Naruto with his one good hand, ignoring the burns he received from the Kyuubi's chakra, and bit down on Naruto's neck. He felt the flesh and muscle give away easily as he ripped a large chunk of the boy's skin and muscle away from where the shoulder meets the neck. The boy cried in agony as he fell, the wound rapidly closing, and Mizuki made a break for it.

Only for the power Orochimaru gave him begin to fail. As his body started to revert, Mizuki's muscles started to shriveled up. As he fell, he saw Iruka standing over him, crazed smile still splayed across his face. The Chuunin slowly raised his foot above Mizuki's head before he said the last thing Mizuki would ever hear.

"Good riddance," Iruka hissed as he slammed his foot down on Mizuki's head, splattering gray-matter across the forest floor. As the boiling rage slow ebbed away, Iruka looked at the ANBU squad that had just appeared as he executed the traitor, "Are you guy's ever on time?"

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: All right, several things about the rewrite.

1) I have split all current chapters in half, the actual story parts should be between 4000-5000 words on average. I did this to see if, now that my muse is coming back to me, I can post shorter chapters faster.

2) When I use a Japanese word that isn't commonly known in the Naruto fan base, I will have the meaning directly after it in parentheses. I hate writers that make you look up half of the words in their fic just to understand it. As for honorifics, mostly sensei is going to be the only one used, others very sparingly.

3) Please do not give me a 'I like This' or 'Great' if you do review. I may not be a review nut like some of my fellow writers, but I prefer critics and suggestions for what you would like to see.

All right now that is out of the way, I'll start reworking the new Chapter 2. Dingo out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of Alliances and Friendship, Recruiting the Pieces

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

XxXxXxXx

Notices!

XxXxXxXx

-I am in need of a beta reader for this fic. My old one is to slow for my taste and I have to motivate his lazy ass to do anything since he lives down the road. If you wish to Beta for me, you need to particularly quick, like within two days or so, which compared to my old one, is a cheetah vs a snail. What I need the beta to do is read over the sections of a chapter I send them and answer the questions at the bottom of the section, such as if a certain action taken is plausible within the Naruto universe and how far I can take it without over powering characters, how to improve sections, or where to go from a section when I get stuck. If you think you want to do this, drop me a note or review and I'll check your stuff out.

XxXxXxXx

Reviews and Responses

XxXxXxXx

Guest: thor94: You asked which of Naruto's gender forms will be dominant? I'm keeping that time frame the same, two days as a boy, one day as a girl, for the moment, but that can and will change in the far future.

idea. getthe: You asked about the Naruko U. tag, and my answer is thus, I hate leaving an empty space like that, and with no pairings for this 'book' of what I hope to turn into a series, I thought, "Why Not?" because Naruto's girl form is going to come into play a good bit of the time until after the Chuunin exams.

XxXxXxXx

Last Time in The Wings of The Fallen Angel: Ascension-

XxXxXxXx

_The two charged him as he fell back. Their fury was palpable, and was enough to stagger most people. Mizuki knew he was in trouble. But he saw an opening that would help him escape. He grabbed Naruto with his one good hand, ignoring the burns he received from the Kyuubi's chakra, and bit down on Naruto's neck. He felt the flesh and muscle give away easily as he ripped a large chunk of the boy's skin and muscle away from where the shoulder meets the neck. The boy cried in agony as he fell, the wound rapidly closing, and Mizuki made a break for it._

_Only for the power Orochimaru gave him begin to fail. As his body started to revert, Mizuki's muscles started to shriveled up. As he fell, he saw Iruka standing over him, crazed smile still splayed across his face. The Chuunin slowly raised his foot above Mizuki's head before he said the last thing Mizuki would ever hear._

_"Good riddance," Iruka hissed as he slammed his foot down on Mizuki's head, splattering gray-matter across the forest floor. As the boiling rage slow ebbed away, Iruka looked at the ANBU squad that had just appeared as he executed the traitor, "Are you guy's ever on time?"_

XxXxXxXx

"Hey look, he's waking up." a voice said as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Two blurs hovered over him, one white and red, the other green.

"It looks like he's alright Iruka." a second voice said, this one elderly sounding, "I just need to talk with him for a while. The other three have given me their reports, and now it's time for Naruto to do the same. Please leave us, this is sensitive information after all. The other three are worried about you."

Naruto blinked the blurriness away as he recognized the Sandaime's voice. As the curtain closed behind Iruka as he left, the elderly Sarutobi placed a dark blue sealing tag on the curtain.

"There we are, absolutely no one can eavesdrop on us for the next thirty minutes unless they're a Fuinjutsu master, and our local one is currently on a mission." The Sandaime voiced cheerfully, before focusing on the young boy.

"Naruto. How long have you known about the Kyuubi?" the old man asked, looking beyond even his years.

"The night before the Genin exams, last night I think?" Naruto asked looking up.

"Technically two nights ago. It's about five in the morning, several hours after the incident with Mizuki. Now tell me what happened between you and the fox."

Naruto looked down, wondering if he should tell the old man about his parents.

'No, he said he didn't know for so long, he had to be lying. Tou-san said he knew.'

"**He hid it to protect you." **The Kyuubi said off-handedly, focusing on how he was going to enact the next phase of his plan.

'Piss off and leave me alone fox. I'm not in the mood to deal with you.'

The Kyuubi huffed. Here he was ready to activate the first part of his gift to Naruto, and the boy was acting bratty towards him.

**'I think I'll ****place several restrictions and presets into it for that little bout of rudeness. I'm sure he'll eventually over come them****.'** Kurama thought as his lips raised into a gruesome facsimile of a toothy grin. The boy would learn to respect him, that was for certain. He already respected his jailor for the strength he had, but to be such a brat when he offered up a simple explanation, the boy would pay. Not with blood, since he couldn't harm the boy thanks to his deal, but Naruto's pride and humility would do just fine.

"He offered me a deal." Naruto stated, ignoring, the Hokage's sudden strangled gasp, taking some small delight in making the man choke on his pipe for hiding information this important about him from him, "He wants to be remembered, and feared. He can't do that with a weak container and gave me a week to decide if I do so his way, which he swore would be less of a risk of killing myself, or the hard way with him fighting every step of the way when I'm taught to control his chakra, most likely resulting in my death and him escaping from the Shinigami in a century or so."

"My boy, did you..." Hiruzen trailed off as Naruto's head sunk lower.

"I took his power, to protect them, to stop Mizuki. But in the end I failed, Iruka-sensei ended up having to do so," Naruto shivered remembering the look in Iruka's eyes, and how he had felt with the Kyuubi's power flowing through him, "His chakra did something to Iruka-sensei, it caused him to change like that."

"No, it's something that Iruka has kept hidden for a very long time. It's a powerful ability he didn't want, because it's a sickness that affects the Umino family. He used it to kill Mizuki, who threatened his students, who threatened you. Just as you used the power of the Bijuu to protect your classmates." The Sandaime said, mentally filing away that Naruto didn't need to know that the reemergence of Kyuubi's Chakra had triggered Iruka's buried memories to induce the psychotic episode. Not from him, and not right now.

The two sat in companionable silence as the seal slowly faded away, their time up. As the elderly Hokage opened the curtain, Naruto saw he was in a large hospital room with three other beds, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke occupying them. Iruka was helping Shino lay back down as a nurse walked away, a clean set of bandages wrapped around his torso. Sasuke had his leg and arm elevated as his entire hand was in a temporary cast, and his leg braced, most likely healed already, just allowing the muscles to rest and heal. Shikamaru had a large strip of gauze wrapped around his head, and his shoulders were bandaged as well.

Naruto slowly reached up and felt where Mizuki had taken a bite out of him, surprised to find no wound. In fact, he felt perfectly fine except for the weariness he felt.

"You'll be the first out of here, Naruto. With the boost to your healing factor you received while using THAT chakra, you'll only be here for about a week due to chakra exhaustion, five days at the least." Hiruzen said, before turning to Iruka, "Let's go Iruka, you still need to be looked over and the boys need to rest."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka said as he started to follow, before stopping, "Sorry, just one thing first."

Iruka walked up to Naruto, who was looking forlornly at his broken goggles on the bed-stand next to him, "Hey Naruto, close your eyes for a minute."

Naruto sat up, confused, but complied with the Chuunin's request. He felt something wrap around his head, before being tied at the back, "Alright, open them."

Naruto looked at Iruka, noticing, his hi-ate was missing. Reaching up to his forehead, he felt cool metal with a slight impression in it. Slowly, he traced it with his thumb, realizing it was the Leaf of Konoha.

"Congratulations, Naruto, you've passed the Genin Exams. The Kage Bunshin jutsu is an extremely advanced technique, and to be able to make six at your age is incredible, and I'm sure you would have made more if you hadn't been so tired." Iruka said with a wide, warm smile on his face. The Sandaime held a soft kind smile while Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked. Shino nodded his head and Naruto grinned. He had passed!

When both Iruka and the Hokage had left, shutting the lights off, Sasuke swung himself off his bed, using a crutch to hobble over to him. Shikamaru had helped Shino up and both boys made their way over to him as well.

"Ne, Naruto," Shikamaru said, keeping his voice low, "Want to talk about it?"

The three knew that they all had something in common with the blond in front of them. Shino was generally ignored because of his clan's techniques, and generally only had Sasuke's companionship in class because his insects scared Sasuke's fangirls away and Sasuke respected the boy for his ability to push him in the academy, forcing him to stay on step ahead to keep the Rookie of the Year title. Sasuke was all alone. While he was treated well by the villagers, he could compare most to how Naruto was treated. Though Naruto was hated and he was praised, the villagers never bothered to get to know the children under the assumptions they made. Both were truly lonely and wanted to be acknowledged, but not in the way they where already. Shikamaru simply knew he was looked down on for his laziness. He, Chouji, and Kiba where the bad kids if Naruto had skipped class that day, or would join him in his pranks and hooky days every once in a while.

"What is their to talk about. You all know. You'll let the villagers sway your opinions of me and hate me like everyone else. Your better off that way if you want to keep any standing in the village."

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe, I've always known you were powerful. I thought you never applied yourself and failed on purpose, so I ignored you. But this, you were sabotaged before you transferred into Iruka's class, weren't you?"

Naruto looked away but Shikamaru snapped his fingers to get his attention again, "Look, out of everyone who graduated, only the civilian children and maybe the girls will ignore you, you troublesome blond. While Kiba, Chouji, and I haven't hung out with you in a while, it doesn't mean we're not friends still. It's just we really don't know each other that well, and Kiba trains a lot while you do your pranking thing. We never had a lot in common with each other, but we hung out with you because we knew it would piss everyone off. I've always known about you and your family, it isn't hard to see the resemblance. I know you know, so don't try to hide it."

"To put it simply, we overheard you when you were staring at your father's face on the mountain on the academy roof. We want to help you, Naruto-san. My father always spoke highly of you, despite not telling me why, and always compared you to your mother." Shino said, trying to convince the blond they were truly trying to help him

"Naruto," Sasuke said, the tone of his voice brokered no argument, "Out of everyone in the class, it is you I've always wanted to fight the most. The spars they made us do in the academy, you never cared enough to put a true effort into, like you were expecting to fail. When you get out of here, train hard. You are the only one worthy of test my strength against, as you and I are the same. We are rivals, as where our mothers."

At this, Sasuke removed the slightly damaged photo from his pouch. A corner had ripped in the fight, cutting off part of the bottom, but Naruto immediately recognized the face of his mother. While Naruto traced his mother's face, Sasuke held his good hand outstretched, motioning for Shikamaru and Shino to do the same. The boys placed their hands on top of Sasuke's, similar to what they did for game huddles as children.

"Naruto, we swear that we won't treat you any differently than we do now. We want to be your friends, your comrades. Your secrets are our secrets, and ours can be yours as well. We will not reveal them without you letting us." Shino said, seeming more sincere than Naruto could ever remember. Maybe it was because he could see his entire face, sans the eyes, with his large coat and shirt missing. It made him... more human in Naruto's mind.

"Alright," Naruto said, a true smile showing. He placed his hand on top of the stack as the others smiled or smirked. Suddenly though, their hands were surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra. They couldn't pull them back, and the skin on their palms felt like it was branded.

"**Take this little gift as a reminder of what you have ****sworn to one another****. ****And Never forget your oath!****"** Kyuubi roared, and with his chakra connecting them, they all heard the Bijuu's roar. As the chakra faded, an ANBU with a scarecrow mask and a hooded white cloak burst into the room, ready to subdue any attackers, or Naruto if he lost control.

"What's going on in here?" the ANBU demanded. The boys were scared, only Captains wore the white cloaks, and the three commanders had specialized masks instead of an animal mask. Slowly, they showed their palms to the man to inspect as he snorted. On each of the boy's palms was the silhouette of a kitsune's head burned in to the flesh.

"Idiot children. You have attracted the Kyuubi's attention to yourselves. For good or ill, he has taken an interest in all of you. With that beast, he could easily kill all four of you with it!"

The ANBU scared them with the death threat, but Naruto asked, "Four, Kakashi-san?"

"I'm not blind like the villagers brat. I have always trusted Lord Yondaime's word and work. If he says your a hero, then your a damn hero. Get to bed, I have to report this."

XxXxXxXx

Hiruzen sighed as the rest of the unofficial 'council' filed into the meeting room. The news his ANBU commander had just delivered was not reassuring, but there was nothing he could do now. Standing to call the meeting to order, he nodded to Shikaku and Shibi, who had already been informed of what happened.

"Earlier tonight, one Naruto Uzumaki was deceived into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing by his Chuunin instructor, Mizuki Toji." Murmurs traveled through the room. Most here couldn't believe it when Naruto had taken the scroll, considering how he loved Konoha, despite what a majority of the civilians thought, "Mizuki attacked and injured Genin Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Chuunin Iruka Umino using an experimental drug to activate a forbidden jutsu given to him by Orochimaru. He was soon executed by Iruka Umino who, through the trauma of Naruto accidentally tapping into the Kyuubi's power to heal a near fatal wound, regressed into the psychotic state that has debilitated his clan for so long."

Many people, including his long time rival Danzou, winced at the mention of the state. It could not be controlled. It could be suppressed, and it could be focused and aimed at specific targets. But if someone else took out the target, the one in the frenzy would continue to kill until his thirst for blood was sated. Iruka was the only one of the small Umino family that was an active duty shinobi, and that's because he had it suppressed, until now.

"The other subject of discussion is with the injury of these four genin, we will need to postpone the Genin assignments. Are there any concerns that need to be raised about tonight's incident?"

Murmurs spread across the room, wondering of many things until Inoichi Yamanaka, father of Ino Yamanaka, spoke up.

"What about the seal, is it holding? Can the Kyuubi influence the boy?" the blond man asked.

Hiruzen sighed before tapping his pipe in the ash tray, "The seal, for a lack of a better word, has changed."

As pandemonium erupted, the elderly Hokage silenced it by banging his hand on the desk, "As I was saying, the seal has changed, but I believe that it is a reaction to the Kyuubi being awake. Before last night, it was content slumbering with in the seal, but now that it's awake, the seal has changed in reaction to it. My best theory is it changed to assist in keeping the fox from actively trying to escape now it is awake and taking interest in the world around it's new container."

After quelling some of more spooked attendees, the Hokage stood, "I must end this meeting for today, I am needed at the academy to let the new graduates know what has happened. When I have gathered more information about the incident, I will call another meeting for those who wish to attend."

Watching his Shinobi file out of the meeting room, Hiruzen sighed once more. He had no idea what had happened to the seal, only that it was still as strong as it has ever been. Hopefully Jiraya would respond to the summons he had sent and returns soon.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto drifted in a haze of darkness, blacks and grays intermingle and flowed around him. He watched, mesmerized by the patterns and shapes they seamlessly formed, though he soon he realized he was not alone as he watched seven shadows appeared around him.

"_The time is upon you, child of destiny."_ The first spoke, before the one to the right continued

"_It is the duty of you and yours to bring War to the land."_

"_**Then bring about peace."**_ When the third one spoke, Naruto thought they sounded familiar, like a distant memory

"_Bring me the Mortal Sword to strike down their foes."_

"_Bring me the __Guardian of the Dessert__ that defends his home."_

"_Bring me the Sight of Flames that walks in darkness."_

"_Bring me the Warrior of Discipline that follows true ethic."_

"_Bring me the Monster of Madness who seeks release."_

"_Bring me the Cursed of Melody who hides at all times."_

"_**And you shall follow the path of your Ancestors to the Afterlife!"**_

The darkness began to swirl as the figure who spoke last faded into view. Purple skin and black horns filled his vision as black eyes and teeth closed around a tanto. The image faded away and he heard someone calling his name.

Naruto woke with a start, his fist connecting with whatever shook him. Hearing some one curse, Naruto quickly pushed something red from in front of his face to get a better look. Seeing several of his classmates, particularly Kiba who was holding his nose and cussing rather loudly, hovering over him, he yawned while scratching a weird lump on his chest.

"Hey, why is everyone here? Why are you looking at me like that?"

XxXxXxXx

Several minutes earlier

XxXxXxXx

"Man, I can't believe Shikamaru of all people threw himself on to a battlefield." Chouji said as he crumpled up his latest bag of BBQ chips.

"Yeah, and Naruto, the poor guy, being forced to fail because of a mission to weed out a traitor. What if Mizuki hadn't been a traitor? That would have been really embarrassing." Kiba asked, "And let's face it, it's because the others showed up the mission went down the toilet."

"Kiba, it's not Sasuke-kun's fault," Sakura shot back, adjusting her hi-ate to hold her hair, "He probably noticed something was up and followed to help, I mean, Naruto is the second strongest in class. Only Sasuke ever beats him in straight Taijutsu."

"Wrong Sakura, Naruto and Chouji are physically stronger the Sasuke, and I'm tied with him. It's the Uchiha Clan's Intercept Style that gives him the edge. Chouji's clan's and my clan's Taijutsu require our Ninjutsu to be truly effective. So I resort to brawling and Naruto's lived in the slums his entire life. The fact is in a straight up brawl, Naruto wins every time. He's a stamina freak." Kiba shot back as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hey guys, wait up!" the three look over to see Ino and Hinata approaching, flowers in hand for each of the boys.

"Hey Ino," Chouji said, opening a new bag of chips, "What do you think, can anyone beat Naruto in a straight fight, Academy Taijutsu or street brawling only?"

"Hell no, the one time we did fight, he creamed me!" Ino said, rubbing her shoulder. It wasn't as if he had hit her, but his grip was strong enough to bruise her shoulder as he held her for the count, "I don't think anyone could beat him without their clan Taijutsu."

They argued over the true strengths of Naruto, whom they were told held back his true strength for the mission. Earlier the Hokage himself had explained why their classmates and senseis where absent. The entire class had been shocked when Kiba stood up proclaiming he had sensed something off with Naruto the day of the tests. They had decided to visit the boys as Ino had dragged Hinata off to help he pick some flowers from her family's shop as gifts for them.

"Hokage-sama said we could visit our classmates, Sasuke-kun, Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto. What room are they in?" Ino asked the receptionist at the hospital's front desk.

"Room 603. An ANBU is standing outside the room so be careful." the receptionist looked up. The hospital staff tended to treat Naruto as fast as they could before sending him on his way, seeing as any prejudice against him was ill conceived at best, seeing as he knew were every Doctor and all of the Nursing staff lived after the last pranking spree he subjugated the village to three years ago. Those who hadn't gotten the idea when the Hokage started executing those who attempt to harm him, finally decided to back off after that particularly violent series of pranks he used to get revenge.

The group walked up to the room, nodding to the ANBU on duty. What had happened last night had put three clan heirs and one powerful Genin in the hospital, all with grievous injuries.

"Hey guys! Heard you were on the ass end of an ass kicking so we decide to come see how you were doing!" Kiba called out as he threw the door open, causing the bird masked ANBU to chuckle.

"Damn it Kiba, why are you so loud this early in the morning?" Shikamaru groaned as he tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"But it's two in the afternoon!" Sakura cried out, before turning to Sasuke, "Does it hurt?"

"Hn."

"Something that Naruto did accelerated our healing, Sakura-san." Shino said as he looked up from his book on Entomology, "I would have been paralyzed for life and Sasuke-san would have been in a body cast if it wasn't for the chakra infusion he gave us."

"What? He can do that?" Chouji asked, looking at the fourth bed surprised, it seemed like Naruto was curled up in a ball under the covers, still asleep.

"The Uzumaki clan had an advanced healing factor and tons of chakra, which Naruto obviously inherited." Shikamaru said, before sighing, "Iruka-sensei watched him regrow muscle and flesh after Mizuki tore out a chunk the size your fist Chouji. That would of killed anyone else."

"The Dobe is only here because he somehow managed to exhaust his entire chakra supply healing us. He'll get out by the end of the week, the rest of us are stuck here for awhile." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing at the fourth bed, 'Something's not right.'

"Hey, Kiba. Check Naruto's bed, somethings wrong." Sasuke commanded, startling everyone, "The Dobe sleeps like he fights, everywhere at once, not curled up in a ball."

Kiba and Chouji winced remembering the last survival training they had, sharing a tent with Naruto had left both of pinned by the blond. It took both of them and the Genin in charge of them to pull him off.

"Your right, it smells like Naruto, but, the scent is... off somehow."

"Naruto," Kiba said as he approached the bed, "Hey Naruto, wake up man."

"Five more minutes... sensei..." the bundle under the covers mumbled.

"Defiantly doesn't sound right," Kiba said as he yanked the cover back, only to gasp. On the bed laid a red-haired girl wearing an oversized hospital gown and boxers, curled up around the pillow.

"Who's that?" Hinata stuttered out, surprised that this girl was here instead of her crush. Kiba reached over the girls shoulder to try to pull the pillow away, only for the girl to sock him in the nose. They did get to see her face as she rolled over, and they saw the whisker marks that Naruto was so infamous for.

"Naruto?" they all cried, not sure how to react. Slowly the girl stirred as she look blearily at them. As she yawned, she asked, "Hey, why is everyone here? Why are you looking at me like that?"

They all stood dumfounded as the girl stretched, brushing a clump of red hair out of her face "Seriously, why are you looking at me like that? Ah well, I need to piss."

"Uh, Narut-" Ino started before Kiba clamped one hand over her mouth, his other pinching his nose.

"No, wait. Let's see how long it takes him to figure it out." Kiba said with a slightly sadistic gleam in his eye. Some how Naruto managed to ignore her now waist long red hair and boobs, though she had brushed the hair out of her face and scratched her left breast during her yawn. As Naruto shut the door, the heard the seat bang on the back of the toilet. Suddenly there was a splashing noise and a shriek, causing everyone to wince. Kiba smirked, this proved that Naruto wasn't a girl before, she had tried to pee standing up and ended up pissing on her feet by the smell of it. Suddenly a scream ripped out of the bathroom as the feminized Uzumaki yelled,

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TITS!"

XxXxXxXx

Author's note: Well, mostly these reposted chapters are expanding on scenes, so here's some more explanations of how I'm writing this.

1) When describing an ANBU I'll use the English word for their mask, such as dog, but when they are called by name it will be the Japanese word with the -san honorific, like Inu-san.

2) I do not enjoy writing Hinata's stutter, so when I can get away with it, I will skip it.

3) I do not like the standard counsel, and I imagine each Hokage ran the village differently. The First and Third let the general populace have a choice, the Second probably did everything himself, maybe an adviser or two, and the Fourth a very select counsel that is very small in number. This is how the counsel meetings will go, but remember, it is a dictatorship, it's just up to the 'king' how they run it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes, The Mini Habanero!

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

XxXxXxXx

Notices!

XxXxXxXx

-I am in need of a beta reader for this fic. My old one is to slow for my taste and I have to motivate his lazy ass to do anything since he lives down the road. If you wish to Beta for me, you need to particularly quick, like within two days or so, which compared to my old one, is a cheetah vs a snail. What I need the beta to do is read over the sections of a chapter I send them and answer the questions at the bottom of the section, such as if a certain action taken is plausible within the Naruto universe and how far I can take it without over powering characters, how to improve sections, or where to go from a section when I get stuck. If you think you want to do this, drop me a note or review and I'll check your stuff out.

XxXxXxXx

Reviews and Responses

XxXxXxXx

Guest 1: thank you, many people had problems with the original version of the Kyuubi marking them, and for your question, Naruto is going to switch back and forth like in the original version as well.

XxXxXxXx

Last Time in The Wings of The Fallen Angel: Ascension-

XxXxXxXx

_They all stood dumfounded as the girl stretched, brushing a clump of red hair out of her face "Seriously, why are you looking at me like that? Ah well, I need to piss."_

"_Uh, Narut-" Ino started before Kiba clamped one hand over her mouth, his other pinching his nose._

"_No, wait. Let's see how long it takes him to figure it out." Kiba said with a slightly sadistic gleam in his eye. Some how Naruto managed to ignore her now waist long red hair and boobs, though she had brushed the hair out of her face and scratched her left breast during her yawn. As Naruto shut the door, the heard the seat bang on the back of the toilet. Suddenly there was a splashing noise and a shriek, causing everyone to wince. Kiba smirked, this proved that Naruto wasn't a girl before, she had tried to pee standing up and ended up pissing on her feet by the smell of it. Suddenly a scream ripped out of the bathroom as the feminized Uzumaki yelled, _

"_WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TITS!"_

XxXxXxXx

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed in relief as he stamped the last form on his desk concerning last night's attempted theft and desertion. Three of the boys; Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru, would stay in the hospital under quarantine to make sure the dose of Kyuubi chakra they received wouldn't kill them. Iruka had been fine other than minor injuries, but he would have to be removed from active duty until he once again proved fit for duty. But the therapy sessions and the little job he had lined up for the young man would keep him busy enough to keep him from dwelling on it.

Naruto's role in the theft was over looked and he had been rewarded for stalling the traitor with his promotion to Genin. Even Danzou, who had recently been pressuring him to allow Naruto to be put under the warhawk's wing, had been pleased with this arrangement as he believed that Naruto's potential had been wasted over the years in the academy. Everyone thought that both Iruka and Naruto had been working together on the so called 'case of corruption' in the academy, with Naruto being hand picked for the job because of his status in the village.

Chuckling, Hiruzen stood and looked out over his domain. These were his subjects, his people. Many of the other Kages and Shinobi leaders thought him weak, but they misunderstood. Playing the kind king was just as effective as the tyrannical ruler. Though it took several years for the civilians to realize this, and when they did, they fell back into their place in the pecking order. Everything was just perfect, total peace in his kingdom.

"Hokage-sama! There's been an incident with Uzumaki at the hospital!" a cat masked ANBU cried as she entered through an open window.

"WHAT!?" The kind Sarutobi was gone, in his place was the Shinobi no Kami, the man that many feared.

The elderly man showed amazing spryness for his advanced age as he himself leapt out the window, racing through the streets. The civilians and merchants jumped out of his way as he dashed through the marketplace, startling many and upsetting a vegetable cart or two. He was soon joined by his own son, Asuma, and the local Taijutsu expert, Might Guy.

"Hokage-sama, what's the emergency?" Guy asked, mission face on. His son motioned for them to take to the roofs as Guy's Genin squad spotted their Sensei dashing past them, and made to follow.

"Something has happened to Naruto." The Sandaime said as he ditched his cloak and hat, a nearby ANBU grabbing them before they could hit the ground. While he was not wearing his battle armor, he was still ready for a fight. The three landed on the Hospital roof and dashed down the stairwell and followed it to the sixth floor. Dashing out of the stairwell, Hiruzen ignored the screaming nurses as he skidded in front of the room containing the boys. The ANBU he had left was inside the open door, laying on the ground next to Kiba.

"Where's Naruto!" the Hokage thundered, nodding quickly as the scared children pointed to the partially broken bathroom door. Guy reached it before he did and ripped the poor door the rest of the way of it's hinges and entered, only for a loud bang to be heard as Guy flew back out into the room. As the Jonin collided with the wall, his team appeared. They watched in amazement and horror as their sensei crumpled to the ground, dazed and confused. No one had ever done that before!

"Stay away from me!" came a shriek from the bathroom that turned their attention to a young girl in the bathroom. She was clothed in a soaked hospital gown and a pair of large boxers were wrapped around her right ankle. Her red hair flared out into many fox tail like clumps as she radiated high levels of anger, clutching the heavy porcelain lid of the toilet's tank.

"Kushina?" Asuma gasped, being thrown for a loop as he remembered the young Chuunin girl that had entered his classroom one day in his early academy years, as a guest speaker, proclaiming that she would be the first female Hokage ever. But his question had drawn her wrath.

"I'M NARUTO! 'TTBAYO!" she yell chucking the lid single handedly like a disc at the chain smoker, catching him in the gut and dropping him to his knees. The Hokage froze, the incredulity of her statement catching him off guard. But the verbal tick and the whisker marks on her face stood out to him, as she panted heavily, still angry at anyone in range for this transformation. Suddenly she grabbed the door and slammed it haphazardly back into its frame and a sudden crunch and the sound of spraying water meant she had ripped something out of the floor or wall and barricaded herself in the room.

Sarutobi calmed himself, after working himself up thinking the worst, he let out a strained chuckle and turned to the children who were huddled in fear in the far corner.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, get a nurse to help everyone into another room, and let them know that there are four more injured. Neji Hyuuga, go to my office and have the Chuunin at the front desk help you find the paper work I signed this morning marked Form 52Y-27. Do not read it's contents and have it sealed in an envelope before you leave. Take it to the Nurse at the front desk. Tell her it's urgent and needs to be delivered to the Chief Medical Practitioner on duty immediately." He commanded, not wanting to scare anyone further, the situation was delicate at best with Naruto's new found form and temper. Scribbling down a quick note, he continued "Rock Lee, take this to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and tell them it's Emergency Procedure Three. They'll understand and give you what you need. If you spill one drop I will have you doing D-rank missions for the next year!"

The four mentioned stood at attention and replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

XxXxXxXx

Naruto sat curled up in a ball next to the broken door. She was scared, her arms felt like they were being slowly crushed by the weight one of Chouji's older cousins, and she wasn't sure what was going on. When she had first seen her reflection, Naruto had thought her mother had manged to find some sort of two way mirror from the afterlife to say something, only for her to realize that the person in the mirror was wearing a hospital robe covered in urine. She had just pissed herself for some reason and was going to wash it off in the small shower when she had caught the reflection. This all took a few seconds as she reached up slowly and prodded the lumps on her chest and screamed.

Naruto wasn't that oblivious when it came to the human body, after all he had made the Sexy Jutsu, through copious research of adult sexy model magazines and the like, a completely solid Henge. He knew what boobs looked and felt like, and those were small boobs. When the ANBU and Kiba had kicked in the door, and caught her groping her boobs and her naked ass was showing through the gown, she lost it. Some how she had beat both of them and the weird guy with the huge eyebrows with the toilet lid before she heard her mother's name come out of another man's mouth. The man had mistaken her for her mother, and for some reason, it had pissed her off even more. She had nailed him with the lid before realizing that the Hokage was there as well, staring at her. She felt more embarrassed than ever and somehow managed to rip the sink out of the wall and use it to barricade the door.

"Why did I change like this..." Naruto wondered, under her breath, before feeling a sense of smug satisfaction radiating from the center of the seal, "Damn fox, should of known."

"**Bravo, Bravo! Encore! Well done monkey spawn, I don't think even your parents ever managed to take down an ANBU operative and two Jonin single-handedly as a mere Genin ****fresh out of the Academy.**** Bravo!" **The Kyuubi's voice was thick with amusement and sarcasm as Naruto appeared in her mind-scape, annoyed that she was a girl in here as well.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Naruto roared, stomping her foot in such a manner that it caused the Bijuu to howl with snide laughter at how well the child was adapting to her new form.

"**Call it the first step to mastering my power. I am a Kitsune, and as such, I could take on any form I wished when I felt like it. So I passed this ability to you. Once you gain full control of it you will be able to stop the preset transformations I choose that activate at different times, and there are three of these. This first one happens in order to help you get use to the shapeshifting ability as a whole. I let you figure out the rest."**

Naruto stood dumfounded, her first 'cool' power from the fox and it turned you into a girl?

"**If you noticed, you were able to subconsciously focus on the muscles in your arms and force them to change during your little temper tantrum. It increased the density of the muscle and increased your strength tenfold. The pain you are now feeling because your muscles are slowly crushing your bones because you didn't learn what you needed about your species feeble bodies. Be careful how you use this. The more drastic the changes you make, the more energy and stamina it takes to make the change. Completely chakra free, but still the side effects of too many transformations draining your energy reserves will still kill you, monkey-spawn"**

Naruto was about to retort when a smell hit her nose in the waking world, such a delightful aroma to. She drifted on cloud nine out of her mind-scape and back into reality, Kurama silently chuckling as he watched.

XxXxXxXx

If anyone had walked into the destroy room on the sixth floor they would have noticed three things out of place. First, it was horribly damaged and a complete mess. Second, there were four bowls of take-out ramen sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a heavy duty fishing net bought off one of the fishmongers in the market that was concealed under the debris in the room. And the third and final thing was the three fully grown men peaking out over the edges of several over turned hospital beds acting as strategically placed barricades. One was the Chuunin teacher from the academy, another was the ANBU Captain Scarecrow, and the final one was the Elderly Hokage, who had procured his battle armor by now.

Any smart person would recognize Emergency Protocol Three by now, it generally cropped up once every year or so, but this was the second time in four weeks that it had been initiated. Then after realizing this and smart person would run unless ordered to stay and assist, which is exactly what the two Nurses who walked in did. Or it could have been the three fully grown Shinobi in full battle attire haunting the corners of a destroyed room that looked like an Iwa Beserker went off in the middle of it.

XxXxXxXx

After the rest of the Rookies as well as the Genin with the weird teacher had helped the injured into a new room, three floors down and on the complete opposite side of the building, they all sat and wondered. The nurses and a doctor had checked the wounded and made sure there was no true damage that was sustained, other than Kiba waking up as a particularly healthy and buxom nurse was leaning over him to wrap his head caused him to howl out a 'Heeellllooooo Nurse!'

Needless to say he was back under without anesthetic quickly. It soon became to much for the oldest girl, a Genin named Tenten, and she turned to her sensei who was holding an ice pack on his bruised forehead. Luckily he had been able to move just enough to keep her from caving his skull in, though he would have to stay awake for the rest of the day.

"Guy-Sensei, how did that tiny little girl do that to you?"

"She has a hidden strength, just like the only other Uzumaki woman I knew," Guy said shivering. From the head wound or the mention of this other Uzumaki, they didn't know.

"Guy-Sensei!" Lee shouted, thrusting his hand in the air, "What did Hokage-sama mean by Emergency Protocol Three? The people at the Ramen Stand dropped everything they were doing to make the food I delivered."

"Well Lee, and everyone else would do well to listen as well, there were only five Emergency Protocols until a little over seven years ago. Protocol One is that a low level foreign shinobi has entered the village, and for the ANBU and Jonin to keep an eye on them. Protocol Two is a large force of missing-nin, bandits, or a mix of both, have appeared near or in the village, but are making no aggressive actions, observation only," Guy said, adjusting the ice pack, "The old Protocol Three is now Protocol Four, There is a large group of missing-nin, Bandits, and/or other miscellaneous enemies are actively attacking Konoha or it's surrounding outposts. Protocol Five is an Enemy Hidden Shinobi Village has declared war and is actively attacking our Shinobi across the Land of Fire and Konoha. Finally, Protocol Six is an imminent Bijuu attack, such as when the Kyuubi suddenly appeared all of those years ago."

Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru shared a look that went unnoticed by their fellow genin, but the two Jonin noticed and made a note of t.

"But Guy-sensei, What does Protocol Three mean and why is that idiot Naruto involved?" Sakura asked, not sure what was really going on. Asuma spoke up instead.

"Protocol Three was created because of Naruto. It has everything to do with Naruto. Protocol Three is when Naruto goes on some sort of rampage through the town, a pranking spree for example," Asuma shuddered in remembrance of the last time he had been roped into the capture squad. It had not been pretty and Naruto had gotten away from all three attempts before Iruka showed up, "Distract him with ramen. Lots and lots of ramen."

XxXxXxXx

The three men watch as the bathroom door slowly shifted sideways from it's frame, being leaned against the wall by the small slip of a girl. They all winced when they saw the sink that had been ripped out of the wall as more water spilled into the room. She walked out, sniffing the air, eying the ramen as if it was her prey. Slowly she tested the area around it, remembering all the failed attempts to catch her this way before. The men smirked, they had done a better job this time, straight from the Yondiame's handbook on handling rampaging Uzumaki females. Normally, while Naruto in this state always got a chuckle or two, with her new form she was downright adorable. All three men suppressed the 'Awww' reflex that happened around adorable scenes, usually with puppies and babies. But being men, they were able to do so quite easily.

The Hokage held the rope that would close the net around the tiny redheaded girl, waiting to lure her into a false sense of security by allowing her to finish the ramen. Considering who she was in reality, her new adorable exterior aside, she polished of the first three in under forty-five seconds and was midway through the final bowl. As Naruto lifted the bowl to her lips to drain the broth, she saw Iruka peeking over the top of one of the beds.

Hiruzen cursed when he saw Naruto hurl the bowl at Iruka and pulled on the rope. At the same time, Iruka and Scarecrow leapt over the beds in an effort to contain her on the net. Naruto dove between Scarecrows legs and rolled to her feet. Leaping to the windowsill, she turned in time to see the two men get entangled in the suspended net.

"Beeda!" Naruto blew a raspberry while pulling her eyelid down, laughing as the two men fell to the ground as they cut the net open. Naruto jumped out the window only to be caught by the scuff of her neck. Twisting around, she saw the elderly Hokage standing on the side of the building, staring at her with a completely blank expression.

Naruto, hoping to get out of more trouble, whimpered as the pain returned to her arms, remembering that she still didn't know how to change her muscles back to normal, and looked at him with big doe eyes. It didn't work.

"Kakashi-san, take her to the secure examination room, the one specifically reserved for her, so we can figure out what's wrong. Iruka, let Guy and Asuma know we have Naruto and then report with them to the examination room." Hiruzen ordered, only to stop when he saw Iruka's look of disbelief, "What is it?"

Iruka pointed to the hand that Naruto was being held by and the old man looked down, only to see that Naruto had managed to switch out with a straw effigy of herself with a rude face drawn on it.

Iruka winced as the elderly Hokage crushed the dummy's head, making it pop off, and turned to start looking for the mini-redheaded menace.

"Didn't worry, Lord Hokage, Iruka, I have her," the ANBU said. His hood had been knocked off in the scuffle to get out of the net, revealing dark, dull gray hair that fell past his shoulders. Naruto was slung under his arm like baggage, pinning her arms against her sides to prevent himself from being clawed at as she was wriggling around trying to get free. At least she had pulled the boxers back on before she came out for the ramen.

XxXxXxXx

The rest of the graduating class had been trying to get details out of the three injured boys about the previous night during the hour and a half that they had been waiting for some word on Naruto. But the three remained tight lipped and said nothing about it. The two Jonin, Guy and Asuma, had been called away by Iruka and the Hyuuga boy, Neji, had left citing that he was no longer needed here. His green clad teammate, Rock Lee, had quietly shouted something about youth and flames before jumping out of a window, leaving several of the smarter rookies to wonder at the paradox of quite shouting and what he had meant by the phrase he had uttered. Tenten had sighed and followed Neji out of the door and through the hospital, curious about the redheaded girl who had laid out two Jonin and an ANBU.

"You know," Chouji said, pausing in his snacking, "I just realized Naruto is a lot smaller than he-she-him? Whatever. She's a lot smaller than before."

"Yeah, your right!" Sakura said, "Before, HE was slightly shorter than me but was really stocky. SHE looks like she's eight or nine year old child!"

"That's funny seeing as she still has a larger rack than you," Ino sniped at her pink haired love rival. Sakura snorted and fumed, trying to keep from yelling while she was in the hospital.

"Naruto's physical stature both before and now are resulting from malnutrition from living on her own for most of her life. With no one to make meals with the proper nutritional sustenance, I myself am surprised that both of her forms look as healthy as they do. I suspect the owner of the ramen stand has been slipping what supplements he could into the ramen he makes for Naruto. Though I am puzzled as to why Naruto has turned into a girl though, the Uzumaki Clan Traits that we know of never listed an ability like this."

"Clan Traits? You mean everyone here besides me has special traits?" Sakura asked. Being a civilian, she never truly understood the inner workings of the Shinobi Clans. They learned about the basics of each of the Clan's techniques and what they were best known for, but she never thought that each clan had specific traits associated with them.

"Yeah. Clans like the Akimichi and Inuzuka tend to have more physical traits, while my Clan and Ino's lean towards specialized chakra elements and mental traits. This happens through selective breeding by the clans." Shikamaru said as he lounged back, idly tracing shapes in the plaster on the ceiling, "For example, Naruto could probably learn some of the Inuzuka's tricks and jutsu if granted permission from the clan head. She acted like a wild animal half the time in a fight at the academy. Kiba acts like an animal all the time. Their physical traits and personalities are so close to being the same, and it's entirely feasible that Naruto has some Inuzuka in her genetic make-up because we know only her mother was from a Clan."

"You know who Naruto's parents are?" Ino asked, it was good gossip material since almost no one in the village seemed to know.

"Nah, my mom likes to go on and on about the two of them before berating my old man for being as unromantic as a human could possibly be. She never said any names though, so I think it's suppose to be some kind of secret." the lazy boy said as he waved her off. Secretly he was hoping to get her snooping around, because she would drag Chouji into it. If they found out about the Kyuubi and Naruto's parents themselves, Naruto would have two more friends he could rely on because Chouji was a gentle boy and Ino had a bleeding heart for sob stories with bouts of heroism thrown about in them.

"Wait, so your saying that if we had the correct physical, mental, or chakra traits that we could learn techniques from the Clans?" Sakura asked, surprised at the thought.

"It is possible for some Clans. But generally if your not family and you learn one of our techniques, you have two choices. You marry into the clan to keep it, or the clan hunts you down and kills you on sight. Those jutsu and techniques are generally unique to our clans, the only exception is the Uchiha." Shikamaru gestured to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he moved into a more comfortable position, "Clan's like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, our techniques generally require our Kekkei Genkai, our bloodlines, to utilize. Our Taijutsu styles can be learned by outsiders, if they ask and are given permission, but are difficult to utilize in combat with out our Kekkei Genkai. The only true Uchiha techniques come from the highest level of the Sharingan and our Taijutsu, so at the founding of the Village the Clans made an agreement about when the Uchiha are allowed to learn or use their jutsu."

They tried to get Sasuke to tell them about the agreement, but he had spoke his quota for the day. Unless it was a doctor or someone in charge, all they would get was a 'Hn' in reply. The eight children sat in silence as they pondered the change in Naruto. Ino suddenly looked up and turned to Shino.

"Hey, what do you know about the Uzumaki Clan? What did they look like?" She asked, feeling as though part of the answer to Naruto's parents had been staring them in the face.

"Generally they grow to be between five foot seven and six foot tall, and favor a lean, dense build. They also had the longest natural lifespans in the known world and commonly had deep red or ginger hair. Other than that, the only thing I know about them is that they are honored for their constant sacrifices by Konoha, as seen in the swirl of the Leaf on our headbands, and the red vortex on the back the Chuunin and Jonin flak jackets."

"You speak of them as if they're..." Sakura started, no able to finish. Was Naruto like Sasuke?

"They've been dead since the Second Shinobi World War. The few remaining scattered, and Naruto is the only one known to have survived to this day." Shino nodded solemnly.

"But wait, Naruto was blond, but now he, she, has red hair like other Uzumaki!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've confirmed Naruto's mother was an Uzumaki but we don't know who the father was. I have a theory about why Naruto changed like that as well. When the traits of two Clans, or of those of strong genetic dispositions, merge into one person," Shikamaru started.

"Then there is a small chance that, that they'll react in a way that gives birth to a new Kekkei Genkai." Hinata stuttered, her eyes wide.

"It's a random chance, miniscule at best. The Nara's have been selectively choosing husbands and wives for nearly a century now trying to turn our affinity to the shadows into and elemental manipulation bloodline, the first in the village since the Shodaime's. We think we're close to finding the first Nara to use the Yoruton (Night Release), the believed pentacle of our shadow techniques. Using every shadow we can reach, even those in the black of night. It is my clan's goal, and every shinobi based clan in the village is trying to do the same for themselves. For someone like Naruto to randomly activate anything close to a bloodline is very slim, and a true Kekkei Genkai is much more so."

"And it would have to breed true through four generations to be recognized as such." Iruka said as he entered the room, surprising everyone, "Just wanted to pop in and say Naruto is fine, but she is going through several extensive medical tests to see what exactly caused the change. They think _something_ from last night acted as a catalyst for the change. They'll be checking you three using most of the same tests to see if anything has changed."

The three bed ridden boys had caught the slight inflection on of the wording, nodding silently. But the others weren't so sure that they were going to believe that it happened by chance.

XxXxXxXx

Author's notes: Okay, that's two people wondering about the girl transformation, I will say this now. It is the same as the first version, two days as a boy and one day as a girl, rinse and repeat. Please questions or critics in the review box below, and another mini rant on how I write!

1) The original version of the scene with the trap was to frivolous and complicated for the type of fic I'm going for. So I shortened it. I will still have light humor, but any stupidly funny stuff that I feel the need to include will be after the Author's notes and Mini-rants at the bottom of the fic as an Omake. No more, no less.

2) When Naruto is a boy, I will use he and him, when Naruto is a girl, I will use she and her. It helps differentiate and I can keep the two separate from each other as Boy Naruto acts normally, but Girl Naruto acts unconsciously like a girl but denies it every time it's pointed out.

All right, this is the half way point for the revised chapters, my goal is to have all of these done by Wednesday at the latest depending on work. Hopefully I can post one a day over the next three days so everything afterward is new stuff. Dingo out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This just in: New Abilities Reported!

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

XxXxXxXx

Notices!

XxXxXxXx

-I am in need of a beta reader for this fic. My old one is to slow for my taste and I have to motivate his lazy ass to do anything since he lives down the road. If you wish to Beta for me, you need to particularly quick, like within two days or so, which compared to my old one, is a cheetah vs a snail. What I need the beta to do is read over the sections of a chapter I send them and answer the questions at the bottom of the section, such as if a certain action taken is plausible within the Naruto universe and how far I can take it without over powering characters, how to improve sections, or where to go from a section when I get stuck. If you think you want to do this, drop me a note or review and I'll check your stuff out.

XxXxXxXx

Reviews and Responses

XxXxXxXx

Krazyfanfition1: you asked about Naruto growing extra limbs and such, and my answer is not in the human sense. Part one of the shapeshifting is limited to the human form, and more limitations for the human parts will be placed in either chapter four or chapter five. The machine gun mini Rasenshuriken idea though... possibly, when I do reach Shippuden.

XxXxXxXx

Last Time in The Wings of The Fallen Angel: Ascension-

XxXxXxXx

_"Then there is a small chance that, that they'll react in a way that gives birth to a new Kekkei Genkai." Hinata stuttered, her eyes wide._

_"It's a random chance, miniscule at best. The Nara's have been selectively choosing husbands and wives for nearly a century now trying to turn our affinity to the shadows into and elemental manipulation bloodline, the first in the village since the Shodaime's. We think we're close to finding the first Nara to use the Yoruton (Night Release), the believed pentacle of our shadow techniques. Using every shadow we can reach, even those in the black of night. It is my clan's goal, and every shinobi based clan in the village is trying to do the same for themselves. For someone like Naruto to randomly activate anything close to a bloodline is very slim, and a true Kekkei Genkai is much more so."_

_"And it would have to breed true through four generations to be recognized as such." Iruka said as he entered the room, surprising everyone, "Just wanted to pop in and say Naruto is fine, but she is going through several extensive medical tests to see what exactly caused the change. They think something from last night acted as a catalyst for the change. They'll be checking you three using most of the same tests to see if anything has changed."_

_The three bed ridden boys had caught the slight inflection on of the wording, nodding silently. But the others weren't so sure that they were going to believe that it happened by chance._

XxXxXxXx

Naruto never felt so violated as she curled up under the covers in her assigned maximum security room in the basement of the hospital. Those smiling fiends that called themselves nurses had taken a sadistic pleasure in poking and prodding her body. The test that had she learned that her body was fully female was down right mortifying. She shivered in fear as the door opened once more.

"How are you doing, Naruto?" Hiruzen chuckled as the neo-girl stuck her bandaged arm out from under the blanket and flipped him off.

Hiruzen picked up the medical report sitting on the table next to the bed. It had been a rough six hours for both Naruto and the nurses. The other three medical reports were in his hand from the boys, and the elderly leader patted the boy-turned-girl on the head now that she had pulled the covers down to see him.

"Now Naruto, don't worry. At least we fixed your arms, and we will figure out how to turn you back." It was Iruka who had figured out how to get the muscles in Naruto's arms to return to normal. It was a combination of being able to mentally picture the form you wanted and that the transformation itself took the energy to fuel it from his yang, or physical, energies. No true amount chakra required as it physically exhausted her. They tried to get Naruto to transform into her male form, but all it did was tire her out as they suspected. As a doctor had bandaged her arms after applying a muscle relaxing lotion, they had discussed the possibility that Naruto had to eat and rest to replenish the energy lost from the ability and how it seemed to stay after

When they told Naruto that they would try again tomorrow, she had thrown a hissy fit, which had driven Iruka into a hyper protective big brother mode with her adorable angry face. As the young Chuunin saw Naruto as a younger sibling, the Hokage pitied anyone who would inevitably try to 'score' with the tiny girl. He had left to check on the others as Iruka was muttering plans on how to train Naruto during the next month, not knowing that the Hokage had something in store for the pain-in-the-ass redhead and him.

"Well Naruto, you will stay in this room for the next five days if you want to be one of my shinobi. This is an order."

Naruto grumbled out an 'Ok Old Man' before she shifted around on the bed and settled against the pillow. Apparently one of the nurses had braided her waist long hair in an 'attempt to torture her more' as she grumbled when questioned. After the incident earlier on in the day that required him to seek mild medical attention for an anxiety attack, he was perfectly fine with forcing the child to accept the fact that she couldn't do anything about how people were treating the 'new adorable little girl.'

Hiruzen nodded to the two ANBU standing guard outside of the room. Both men saluted as the bolted the doors and stood in front of them to prevent access. Hiruzen chuckled as Asuma fell in step with him. Getting Naruto to apologize to his son and Guy was like pulling teeth. She had felt perfectly justified for belting Guy, the ANBU, and Kiba for going into the bathroom and Asuma because he 'looked at me like an idiot.' The Jonin realized that he wasn't going to get a reason for why she hit him, and resigned to never know.

"Asuma, I'll be in my office for quite a while tonight, let Konohamaru know I'm sorry." Hiruzen said as he removed his helmet.

"Of course pop. He'll be upset though."

XxXxXxXx

"Hmm, lets see here," the old Sarutobi looked at the first medical report, Puffing on his pipe.

'-Patient: Aburame, Shino... blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda... here we go, sudden rise in chakra levels and reserves, Aburame entomologist called in, the beetles seemed to be feasting on less chakra than normal, but are more energized from the chakra. The beetles seem to hold small pools of chakra to feast on at a slower rate as well. Preformed Chakra Crystallization Test. The crystal is three times larger and several ounces denser than average Chuunin level clan members. Reserves are expected to increase exponentially over time, possibility of supporting a K-15 level mixed species hive as well as learning D to C ranked ninjutsu.-' Hiruzen read as he lit his pipe, 'He's lucky that that's all that happened. His reserves will grow with his natural growth rate and with his skill increase. This young man will be powerful.'

'Let's see, next is... -Patient: Uchiha, Sasuke. Note: Due to being the last member of clan... put to every genetic test... Discovered that Sharingan can only be passed through female carriers?-' the Sandaime choked on his tobacco smoke as he read that, 'The villagers are not going to be happy, their 'savior' can't pass the Sharingan on. Double the guard on both him and Naruto just in case they try to seduce the boy to prove it wrong or they blame Naruto. I don't want to begin executing idiots again. Though, now that I see this, it's no wonder the Uchiha were so withdrawn and secretive. If this had been public knowledge they would of died out years ago. Itachi truly wanted to end his clan's curse.'

There was, as far as he could remember, never a child born to the Uchiha clan from a woman outside the clan that activated the Sharingan. Of course, of the clan of nearly three hundred strong, only about forty had ever activated it at a time. When the Shinobi Police had been established during the reign of the Nidaime, all Uchiha had a choice given to them by the clan head of the time, they could join the Academy and go through their shinobi career knowing that they could retire to the Police, or they could join up in the event they failed the exam or choose the Shinobi Police as their only career path.

'I'll have to break it to the boy gently. Part of his dream just became unachievable, and who knows what else could happen.' Sarutobi drew a long breath before blowing a smoke ring, before continuing, '-Only other thing mentioned is the anomaly attached to the genetic sequence that carries his Kekkei Genkai, believed to be Kyuubi Chakra, had made a slight change that has unknown effects. The change is in the segment that carries an unmapped portion of the strand, though it should activate as normal.-'

"What a cluster fuck," Hiruzen sighed, putting the file down. One of his most promising Genin would now be balanced on a thin wire, and saying the wrong thing could cause unimaginable results. Picking up the next file, he hoped it would be better.

'-Patient: Nara, Shikamaru.- Hmm, Lets see... negative... negative... negative... negative... positive... neg... wait, positive? Hmm... -Put to acid test, catalyst activated the long successive line of selective breeding carried on by Nara clan, currently dormant, Elemental Manipulation?- Ha ha! Finally, some good news!'

The old man did a little jig that left the ANBU on guard in the room chuckling and wondering what he was happy about, but didn't leave their post.

'Now for Naruto. Heh heh. Let's see. -Fully female, blood tests confirm Uzumaki blood. Heavy influx of Kyuubi Chakra caused bloodline like abilities to appear, the 'Shape-shifting' seems to have several preset transformations that are determined by unknown factors. Side note: Seems to act like Kushina Uzumaki in current form. Possibility of Mother-child relation rather than just clan relation?-'

This wasn't good, people were starting to figure it out. It was to soon for Naruto to know who his parents were. Kumo and Iwa would try to kill him, or even worse, kidnap _her_ and force her to breed.

'Though, it maybe to late now.' He thought. A knock on his door caused him to look up. It was a little past midnight and he didn't know who would be knocking at this hour. Signaling his ANBU to standby, he called out for them to come in. A young boy with silver hair and glasses quickly entered and kneeled before the desk, an outdated gesture which was primarily used ANBU and older Jonin, but he recognized Kabuto through the gesture.

"Hokage-sama, Doctor Misato sent me to tell you that at midnight exactly, Naruto Uzumaki returned to his original form. She requests your presence to control the boy, whose enthusiasm put a dent in the doors to his room."

Hiruzen winced as he pulled the Hokage robes on. Those doors were reinforced steel and very expensive to replace. Whatever it was about those of the Uzumaki and Namikaze families that caused them to hate hospitals with a vengeance, Naruto had inherited both sides in full and then some for the previous treatment he had received.

XxXxXxXx

Six Days Later, Hokage's Office

XxXxXxXx

Hiruzen sighed as Naruto adjusted her belt for the third time in as many minutes, while waiting on her tutor for her special class, cursing the fact she had no clothes that fit her female form. The past week had been an interesting one to say the least. When Naruto had suddenly turned back into a girl two days after the entire fiasco the first time, everyone had been more prepared for it, and had strapped her down to the bed to keep her from injuring herself, or worse, other people, this time.

Since then they had gathered data that suggested that the timeline of this particular transformation was not up to Naruto, and from her grumbling it was most likely the Demon Fox's doing, and came to a rough conclusion. Naruto would spend forty-eight hours in his birth form before at midnight exactly after the second day, he would shift into the female form. Dreading the thought of an innocent, naive female Naruto being taken advantage of, Iruka had demanded that he find someone to teach the neo-girl everything that she needed to know in such a way that it stuck. Hiruzen knew they would both regret it if anything happened to Naruto, so he called in the one Kunoichi that had been banned from giving this lesson at the academy.

It had taken considerable bribing and a promise to strike her last streaking incident of the record, but she was willing to do so, even if it meant hitting Naruto with a wooden club until it stuck.

"Hey Gramps, when is this lady suppose to get here?" Naruto asked as she sorted out the mission types for B and A ranks, between escort, assassination and so forth. It may have been a security risk, but he could trust Naruto to keep her mouth shut about the contents. She wanted to be Hokage one day after all, and he could use the help at the moment. There was something he needed to take care of tonight, and he couldn't be late.

"When she gets back from her mission I sent her on three days ago. A simple delivery mission that shouldn't take long, so she should be back here soon," the old man cackled silently as he made sure to keep the D ranks close to him. Wouldn't do to spoil the surprise for Naruto, now would it?

"Mission Success, Lord Hokage!" A jubilant voice cried out, causing Naruto to look up, "Now, where's this brat you want me to teach."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the 'lady' that had just barreled through the open window. She had brown eyes and purple hair, clothed in only a mesh body suit, a brownish-orange mini skirt, and a trench cloak.

'This is suppose to be my sensei for my special training?' Naruto thought as the purple haired girl and the Sandaime argued over something, moving her head back and forth trying to follow the conversation about something that she didn't understand before the woman looked at Naruto with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"Well, it looks like you're with me for the rest of the day, Ichigo-chan! I'm Anko Mitarashi, your teacher for the art of being a woman!"

'She called me... Strawberry?' was all Naruto could think of, not hearing the rest of it, "What are you teaching me?"

"Basic feminine hygiene, how to act like a girl, move like a girl, what to expect about your girl body, and..._THE TALK._" Anko loomed over the terrified neo-girl who darted into the hall and tried to scoot past Team Guy who was had been walking up the staircase when a weighted chain wrapped around Naruto's ankles as she screamed. Team Guy watched in morbid fascination as the girl that had brained their sensei was drug into the shadows of the Hokage's office, screaming and clawing at the floorboards. When the girl disappeared through the Hokage's door and out the open window that promptly shut itself, the team slowly moved into the room. Nothing looked out of place except for the trail of scratch marks etched into the wooden floor.

"Ah yes, Team Six," the Hokage said, straightening his papers as if a breeze had blew them out of order, "I hope you remember Naruto, because your next mission, involves him."

"Question, Lord Hokage!" Tenten said, hand in the air. She was slightly disturbed by the fact that the Hokage had steadfastly ignored the little red-haired girl screaming bloody murder as she was drug out his window.

"Yes Tenten?" the elderly leader asked as he steadfastly ignored the damaged floorboards as if they had always been like that.

"Isn't Naruto a girl?" the budding Weapons Mistress asked, confused and slightly terrified over the entire thing concerning the red-haired girl.

"Naruto has a unique ability that, so far, has only been recorded in him, or in this case her. In essence, we are both correct. Naruto has come into possession of an ability she has named as 'Tenkan (Shift)', which allows her to change her form at will, though there seem to be preset forms that she has no control over. But it is the boy you will be working with one the first day of the mission and the girl on the second day. Afterward you will be at Iruka's call to help Naruto during his training." Hiruzen sipped a cup of tea as he leaned back, "It is partly my fault for what happened, with the joint mission I put Iruka and Naruto on, his skills have suffered for the ruse to be perfected. Your job is to help him and her buy and learn how to use new equipment and shinobi appropriate attire, though he probably will fight tooth and nail over his jumpsuits. This mission is going to be done in tangent with Iruka, who was forcefully volunteered to keep him from moping over the unfairness of life in general. Meet with him tomorrow and he will tell you what else he may want you to do."

"Yes Sir! We won't fail!" the four shinobi cried.

"Guy, all I truly foresee happening is Tenten and Neji working on this one for a few weeks, while you and Lee maybe only there to assist with his taijutsu. Please keep this in mind.

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I understand." Guy said as he left the room, allowing his team to locate Iruka while he pondered the meaning and usefulness of Naruto's new ability.

XxXxXxXx

That Night, In the abandoned Catacombs under the Hokage Mountain

XxXxXxXx

Hiruzen sighed as he walked through a supposedly collapsed tunnel, mimicking the needed techniques to bypass it quite easily. It was time to deal with Danzou, and he hoped his old friend and rival would back down without a fight. It was time for the Kami no Shinobi to fully come out of retirement, seeing as he maybe had a year, two at most, before he was forced to relieve his post to a younger, more qualified person. Now was the time to begin cleaning up his mistakes. Starting with these upstart ROOT personnel that appeared in front of him.

"No time to chat, children, I have an appointment to keep." Hiruzen said as he brought his staff to bear. He was quick and efficient in taking the men down with non lethal blows, leaving two mud clones behind to restrain them. He had to keep moving.

Three more times, he was attacked, and three more times he quickly dispatched his attackers with nonlethal tactics and precision. Then he meet a young boy, pale skin and black clothing and hair stood out against the candlelit wall. Two scrolls were spread in front of him as the elderly Sarutobi sensed he was channeling chakra. He watched in amazement as a group of ink lions rose from the paper.

"Choju Giga." the boy intoned lifelessly. The lions attacked, but Sarutobi slipped around them and struck at the boy, and with him losing consciousness the ink constructs fell apart. Hiruzen knew the boy did not have a name, it was how Danzou operated. A name was earned through their deeds or a temporary one was given for a mission, but very few ROOT operatives ever got a name. The boy himself was low Chuunin in level and carried himself like an ANBU. The boy would be spared since he was to young for the seal if he had to resort to such measures.

Hiruzen finally made it to the heart of the base, Danzou sitting in front of him with his back turned. The war-hawk was flanked by two senior members of ROOT if the masks meant anything, and on the wall in front of him was a map of Konoha, marking all the entrances to this facility.

"Hiruzen, you are still to soft." Danzou said as he studied the map, placing a marker over the hospital, the Uchiha District, and Naruto's apartment complex, "Torune, send three squads to lock down these locations. No one outside of Konoha allowed near the Genin."

"I refuse to kill my own men for believing in you. Especially since I have been passing them orders all these years." Hiruzen said as he picked up another marker and placed it over a temple on the outskirts, "You there, guard this. Only Naruto is allowed in."

Fu hesitated. Danzou had looked surprised as the Hokage walked up, and didn't know how to take the command. He was loyal to Danzou, and Danzou was loyal to Konoha. But the Lord Hokage was Konoha's Dictator no matter how he acted, so when Danzou gave a slight nod, Fu left to assemble a team to do as he was told.

"Why are you here, Hiruzen?" Danzou asked as he tapped his cane on the ground, calling out another ROOT member.

"I have made many mistakes in ruling this village, and I need to start fixing them." Hiruzen said as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his old rival, "I have maybe three years at most left in me, before I am forced to retire. There are too many mistakes, and I can't fix them on my own. Ever since I retook my throne, I knew that I couldn't be seen with my hands in certain incidents, I needed a way to keep my fingerprints off of these, though they threatened Konoha and it's citizens."

Hiruzen turned and walked to the center of the room and looked up, seeing a ceiling composed of the roots of the forest that acted as a natural barrier for their Village. It was too idealistic of his rival, causing him to chuckle, "I knew you never shut ROOT down, so I found a way to pass the information to you without anyone knowing. Not even you."

"I suspected, sometimes you were a little to free with your words." Danzou said, sighing, "What is it you want with me, Sarutobi? You didn't come here to talk or to kill me."

"I think it's time for us to open a direct line of communication for these missions Danzou," Hiruzen turned and glared at the bandaged man, "You are still under my command. Either you comply or I remove those Sharingan implanted in your head and arm and allow the First's Mokuton to destroy you."

Danzou stiffened at the mention of the stolen eyes and harvested genetics. If he knew about those, then he knew about everything he had done, all to protect the village.

"We will explain the truth to Sasuke, and explain the eyes you took. You'll come up with the excuse for them and I will support you on it, because they were gifted to you for some reason. Those are the first two mistakes we will correct." Hiruzen then blasted his rival with high levels of Killing Intent, immobilizing him and the rest of the ROOT personnel in the room, "Do I make myself clear, Shimura!"

Danzou struggled to throw off the effects of the Killing Intent, which wasn't easy when he couldn't use his several Sharingan to do so, "Of course, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen turned on his heel and left, though he stopped at the door of the room, "People revere me as the Shinobi no Kami, a god amongst men. If I am to remain that way, I shall need someone to support and drive me from the darkness, a Shinobi no Yami so to speak. Let me know if my old partner is ready to act, Shimura, for I have shed my shell once more, but from what I can see, you have not."

The Sarutobi patriarch left the way he had came, with a steady and measured pace. Danzou punched the wall next to the map. Hiruzen was right, they had both grown weak over the years. Both of them would need someone to replace them soon. It was time for him to start rectifying his mistakes as well. Starting now.

"Bring me the boy, it is time to bestow him a name."

XxXxXxXx

The Next Day

XxXxXxXx

Iruka watched as Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment, staring at the ground and people below him with a muted horror etched across his face. Iruka had seen Naruto stumble out of the classroom that Anko had commandeered for her 'lessons' that she gave Naruto earlier this morning, with an almost blank, horrified look on his face. Even in the early morning, people actively moving out of his way.

Iruka had been confused when Naruto had staggered up on to his roof after several tries that had left large bruises because he couldn't focus enough on what he was doing, only what he had learned under the crazy woman. All of the while, Iruka had only one thought, 'What had Anko done to him?'

Iruka had been watching for over two hours before Naruto quickly stood up. The blond had suddenly developed a very worrying twitch that shook his whole body as he flipped onto the balcony next to his apartment and rushed inside.

"Iruka, what's wrong?" Iruka jumped as he turned, a kunai drawn and to his assailant's throat. Or so he thought, as his arm was quickly grabbed and he was then flipped over the assailant's head and landed on his stomach. Before he knew it, a little old man was sitting on him.

"Sorry, Lord Third."

"Of course Iruka. Now, what's wrong?" Iruka groaned as he was helped up.

"Anko's training or whatever happened, combined with the fact it's generally something that most men and boys never learn until later in life, and he's twelve!"

Hiruzen sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past week and a half, before turning to the apartment, "Well I better go talk to him."

The two men walked over to the building and knocked on the door, but they got no answer. Opening the door, they saw in the opposite wall a giant hole with words relating to what he had learned from Anko scrawled around its edges. In the distance they saw him wearing his jacket inside out and his pants were missing, hysterical laughter sounding in the distance as he danced around in the streets with a terrified cat who's owner was screaming in horror as the blond menace proceeded to waltz down the street with her beloved pet.

"ANBU!"

XxXxXxXx

Author's notes: All right, here's tonight's chapter. Not much for me to say tonight, only one mini rant.

1) Naruto's apparent age in his female form is a direct correlation to the fact I believe to be the fact that I have never seen him eat anything besides Ramen unless he was at a festival. Growing up on his own with no one giving him proper nutrition resulted in his short stature, but he at least had muscles to back it up. So short boy turns into tiny girl, with almost no muscle definition but a good amount of baby fat to up the adorableness, this will be fixed by Iruka the best he can.

Alright, before I finish off for this chapter, one last thing. At the end of Chapter Six there will be a poll/questionnaire to see what you want to happen for some parts of the fic I'm torn on. I literally can not decide one way or another. It will cover several topics that will come up later, but I will be posting it with Chapter Six. Dingo out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting Equipped and the Fox's Cunning

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

XxXxXxXx

Notices!

XxXxXxXx

-I am in need of a beta reader for this fic. My old one is to slow for my taste and I have to motivate his lazy ass to do anything since he lives down the road. If you wish to Beta for me, you need to particularly quick, like within two days or so, which compared to my old one, is a cheetah vs a snail. What I need the beta to do is read over the sections of a chapter I send them and answer the questions at the bottom of the section, such as if a certain action taken is plausible within the Naruto universe and how far I can take it without over powering characters, how to improve sections, or where to go from a section when I get stuck. If you think you want to do this, drop me a note or review and I'll check your stuff out.

XxXxXxXx

Last Time in The Wings of The Fallen Angel: Ascension-

XxXxXxXx

_"Anko's training or whatever happened, combined with the fact it's generally something that most men and boys never learn until later in life, and he's twelve!"_

_Hiruzen sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past week and a half, before turning to the apartment, "Well I better go talk to him."_

_The two men walked over to the building and knocked on the door, but they got no answer. Opening the door, they saw in the opposite wall a giant hole with words relating to what he had learned from Anko scrawled around its edges. In the distance they saw him wearing his jacket inside out and his pants were missing, hysterical laughter sounding in the distance as he danced around in the streets with a terrified cat who's owner was screaming in horror as the blond menace proceeded to waltz down the street with her beloved pet._

_"ANBU!"_

XxXxXxXx

"This is the place," Tenten said as she looked up at the large apartment complex in front of her "Iruka-sensei said he lives on the top floor."

Tenten and Neji walked up the out door staircase, neither in a particular hurry. They were given today, a 'male', day for Naruto, and tomorrow, a 'female' day for the boy, to outfit and equip him. With the Hokage paying for most of it, they could afford to go through what he had to check it out first to see if he needed to replace it all. It would be interesting to say the least.

Knocking on the door, Tenten couldn't help but marvel the view he had from up here. There was a shout and what sounded like a bookcase or scroll rack falling over which was followed by cussing. The door opened and the two saw a blond boy wearing a pair of cotton pants and a black t-shirt, either he had just woken up or was getting ready for the day.

"Oh, hey. You're the guy's that Gramps said were going to help me?" Naruto said, wearing a sqiunty smile that made him look like a fox.

"Yes. May we come in?" Neji asked, trying to restrain his disdain for the boy. He was not the failure that many thought he was because he had been under orders. On the other hand, he had been so consumed by his act, he allowed his skill and abilities to deteriorate. The blond's fate had been clouded, but would soon be clear to Hyuuga.

Naruto ushered them into the apartment, which was surprisingly clean other than a quickly patched hole in the wall with several strange phrases scrawled around it. Naruto noticed their stares and quickly explained.

"I had a nervous break down yesterday, nothing to worry about." he said as he moved to a table that was covered with diagrams and scrolls, most of the ideas crossed or scribbled out. That did little to reassure them as Tenten looked back at the wall, unnerved by the disjointed phrases and words written on it.

"Trying to create a taijutsu style?" Neji asked picking up one of the unraveled scrolls, slightly impressed. The few simple ideas and sketched diagrams he could make out would work for if the boy was taller or significantly heavier. It wouldn't work for him now but later in life it could, "Our sensei is a taijutsu specialist, he could find a style for you to use for now. It looks like you can't figure this out, but not to surprising."

Naruto decided to take the comment as though it meant it was difficult to create a style from scratch. He wanted a family style that would fit in his Tenkan, seeing as he was going to convince the Kyuubi to allow him to pass it down to his children. Being able to create sudden weight or height changes as well as shifting his muscle and bone density would take anyone by surprise. But he still didn't know how to do those particular changes, he didn't even understand how he had increased the muscles in his arms the first time about a week ago.

"Trying to create something that would work with my new ability, like Kiba's clan or yours." Naruto said, "What are we starting with?"

Neji was taken by surprised. He thought Naruto would fight like a berserker, but to try to work his abilities into a unique style meant he was trying for something more.

'He wants to revive his clan, doesn't he?' Neji shook his head. The boy was still a loser, though it was the most probable dream that he could accomplish, more so than anything else he could try to do. "Bring all weapons, gear, and tools you have for Tenten to examine, and I'll look at your armor and attire. We will look them over them and either pass them for use or discard them due to deficiency."

Naruto nodded, and left the room to gather the items requested. The two of them turned back to the table. Naruto didn't seem to care that these were sitting where anyone could see them, but only one thing even remotely referenced his new abilities that Lord Hokage had briefed them on.

'Jihatsu...Shifuto? (Spontaneous Shift)' Tenten thought. It was just a name on a blank scroll. No sketches, notes, nothing accompanying it, "Neji, what do you think of this?"

"He obviously wants to create techniques to complement his abilities, but with only a name, it could mean anything." Neji said as he began clearing the table. They would need it to keep the items they were examining it on. They were finished after a minute or so as they heard Naruto coming out of a room on the other side of the small apartment. Turning around, they blanched at the sight of not one, but two safety orange jumpsuits in his hands.

"Don't say anything until we're done." Tenten whispered, elbowing the white-eyed boy. She had seen Naruto outside the academy a lot when she was around the village and it seemed like he had some sort of attachment to the clothes, and it would be difficult to get him to change them.

"Tenten, go ahead and get started." Neji said gesturing to the weapons pouch and holster. "I'll start with these."

Neji examined the jumpsuits, much to his distaste. The color wasn't the only thing that made them unfit for Shinobi use. The bulk of the padding offered some protection, but there was no armor sewn into it between the padding and layers of fabric, no extra pockets for hidden weapons. The pants were not any better than the jackets, so he moved on. The sandals were standard issue, no extras added. The headband was used and worn, someone had worn it before him. Naruto saw his questioning looked and guessed at the answer.

"Iruka-sensei gave me his old headband to replace my goggles when the were broken in the fight against that bastard Mizuki," Naruto said, fondness in his voice as he spoke of his trusty eye-wear.

"Bring them here," Neji said, very much sounding like a command. Naruto glared at the older Genin, but retrieved the goggles from their resting place, it wouldn't help him to overly antagonize the people who where helping him. Neji plucked the goggles from his hands and examined them closely. One lens was broken out of it's frame and the second was cracked.

"Tell me, why did buy these?" Neji asked, if the lenses were replaced, it was the second most useful piece of equipment he had.

"I originally bought them to keep chalk dust out of my eyes," Naruto said, "Iruka-sensei's favorite form of punishment."

"Replace these lenses with ones treated with different special chemicals will allow several effects." Neji finish removing the glass shards from the frames, "These will be useful in several situations you will encounter during your career."

Tenten nodded with Neji's assessment, "As far as these weapons are concerned, they're standard quality, but useless in battle because of neglect. They are more likely to shatter then they are to protect you. Plus with the low amount of you have, you aren't fully equipped to handle yourself in a small fight, let alone a large scale battle that fighting something like a group of bandits can turn into."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "I was planning to replace them here soon, but, with spending an entire week in the hospital and my episode yesterday, things were kinda hectic."

Tenten sighed, "At least you were planning to replace them. Everything you have needs to be disposed of properly. We don't need kids finding them."

"Your apparel is in a similar state," Neji said, holding his hand up to forestall any complaint, "The headband and goggles, once repaired, are the only things that are befitting of your new role as shinobi. The sandals and jumpsuit are more suited for civilian wear."

"I'm wearing my jumpsuit," Naruto was actively glaring at the Hyuuga, "It was given to me by a man from Iwa. He told me he wanted to always be able to find me when he visited, he was an emissary that ran messages between the Suchlike and Gramps for a while."

"Why would you accept a gift from an Iwa-nin?" Tenten asked, worried about Naruto accepting such a gift from a man who fought for an enemy village.

"He's a hermit that lives outside of Iwa and rarely does missions anymore, according to Gramps. He said that we were alike, both of us shunned for something we couldn't control. Now I know what he meant by that. There are very few people like the two of us left." Naruto said, remembering the day they had met many years ago.

"Then here's what we'll do," Tenten said clapping her hands, causing both boys to look up, "First off, how many of these do you have?"

"Four, two are in the wash right now," Naruto said, looking at her strangely. Both of the older genin mentally balked at the idea of four of these things, but it never showed on their faces.

"Then those two we'll leave for tomorrow, when we equip your female form. We're going to take them with us to the shop I go to and have them modified for shinobi use. We'll have the color darkened so it's still orange enough for you, just not the 'kill me' color it's screaming right now. I'm sure Neji has a few suggestions for it as well. Tomorrow when we go back, the other two will be modified to fit your female form so that you have something to wear as a girl. I'm also going to make you get some casual clothes for both forms. Your not a kid any more, so you can't wear the same thing all the time."

Neji snorted and muttered "Lee and Guy-sensei."

"Lee's a bit nuts and Guy-sensei is beyond help, but they're good teammates Neji, and you know it." Tenten shot back, "All right, let's get going. Higurashi's is going to be opening the shop soon."

XxXxXxXx

"Welcome, welcome! Let me know if you need anything!" A middle aged man called out from behind the counter, his back turned to the door the three had just walked through, "If your a civilian though, SCRAM!"

Naruto started at the shout, though he held his ground. He was a Shinobi of Konoha, he had the headband to prove it, if worst came to worst.

"Relax Ryu-san. I brought someone to get outfitted, we're going to need everything for him." Tenten said. Ryu was a good guy, if a little ornery. He ran a Shinobi only store for a reason, being a retired shinobi himself, he believed that civilians were only good for keeping the economy flowing. That didn't mean he would allow them to browse his wares though. Last thing he needed was some stupid civilian brat running himself through playing with one of his shop's swords.

Ryu turned around, frowning when he saw Naruto, "Come to apologize you little runt? It took me seven days to scrub the graffiti off the front of my store."

Naruto snorted, "You threw me out of the shop while yelling at me!"

"Read the sign runt, Shinobi only. No academy students or civilians allowed!" Ryu said gesturing to the sign that sat out in front of his door, "It's been that way since my Father opened the store!"

Naruto blanched, there was a reason he was thrown out, "What about... THAT?"

Naruto gestured vaguely to his whiskers, causing Ryu to snort, "Don't care. Once you and I work out how you're going to repay me for that week of profits I lost because of your stunt, you can shop here as long as you have the cash to. I don't turn away paying customers of any sort due to the limited crowd I cater to."

"The Hokage is funding Naruto to get him up to par on equipment and weaponry. We'll be back tomorrow as well after we get some of the basic stuff today. We're going to be placing some special orders because of his new abilities that just manifested a week ago. Can you work out that idea tomorrow after we finish up, Ryu?" Tenten cut in, not wanting to get thrown out of her favorite store over the blond's cheeky attitude.

"If the Hokage ordered it, I'll put it aside for now. First let's get those clothes out of the way." Ryu flinched at the two bright orange coats and a pair of matching pants.

"First thing, we need several jumpsuits in this same style," Neji said, "Uzumaki is most comfortable with this style of clothing, and it is easier to request something similar than to argue with him."

"Colors?" Ryu asked, a little relieved that he could just trash the original jumpsuits after he made the new ones.

"The majority of it should be black, and because he asked, have parts of it in a darker, less noticeable shade of orange." Neji looked slightly miffed at what he was saying, "We will be bringing two more of these in tomorrow for similar modifications."

"Alright, anything specific that you want done for the jacket or pants?" Ryu had pulled out a note pad and was scribbling down the already mentioned changes, before pointing his pencil at Naruto "I'll need to measure you to fit them runt, go into the back room and strip down to your boxers."

Naruto was about to retort with something that would have, with out a doubt, been down right rude or accusatory when Neji continued, "He should have several removable armored plates between the fabric as well as several hidden pockets on the inside. The only thing in need of repair are these goggles. The new lenses should be treated to allow for easier vision in rain, fog, mist and the like. I'll let Tenten take care of the rest."

"Don't worry Ryu, I can get the weapons he needs. Go ahead and measure him, afterward, I think getting a couple of weapons for close combat, but I need to test him first to see what he can use first." Tenten said, moving away to look over the equipment racks, "I've always thought that having a few weapons that you specialize in is a good thing."

Ryu snorted, "Says the self-declared Weapons Mistress."

Tenten glared at him but decided against retorting. Ryu was one of the few weapon smiths that took apprentices outside of their family in the village, and with her being an orphan, it was her only way to learn how to do the same. Once she convinced him to make her his apprentice, of course.

As Tenten was compiling a list of weaponry and equipment they would need to test Naruto's skill with before buying, Neji and Ryu dragged Naruto into the fitting room in the back of the store. As Ryu called out measurements for the Hyuuga to write down, he picked up a lot on Naruto's physical condition.

"Well runt, I think that I'm going to make these suits adjustable so you're not spending to much money on them. You're fixing to start growing like a fucking weed." Ryu said as he scribbled several measurements down on a pad of paper.

"Why are you saying that?" Naruto asked, ready to move, but every time he tried Ryu rapped him over the head and told him to keep still.

"For one, I know about that mission you and your Academy teacher had, so he's probably going to help you get back in shape. Two, your malnourished, something that leads to the crippling height deficiency you seem to suffer from. There's a diet plan that can fix that in about two months time, if you stick with it. Your twelve. It's only natural for kids to start growing once they hit puberty." Ryu replied.

The smith didn't notice the subtle tightening of muscles that happened in Naruto's neck when he was reminded of Anko's crash course of similar matters. While Neji noticed and wondered if it was connected to the strange half written phrases scrawled on the apartment wall, Ryu finished up and had Naruto get dressed again. Tenten was waiting with a list in hand for the two of them by the counter.

After letting Ryu know that they would be back the next day to make the purchases and finish the specialized orders, Tenten let Neji leave for his own training while she took Naruto to get some casual clothes for when he was off duty. After the trip, Naruto was horrified to learn it would be worse the next day because it would be for his girl form, and he needed a lot more clothing for what was rapidly becoming a-pain-in-his-twelve-year-old-ass. At least Tenten liked pants more than skirts and understood Naruto's need to avoid them. But they would be shopping after going back to Higurashi's in the morning. Ryu was going to make his life miserable when 'she' showed up tomorrow.

After a horrible experience in the civilian clothing stores, For some reason the women thought he and Tenten were dating and were making all sorts of comments, Tenten eventually lead Naruto to a training field where they met Iruka. Iruka was there to help simplify things for the boy while Tenten started lecturing him on how to properly care for his tools and gear, using extras from her own stash for demonstrations. After an hour or so, Tenten decided to start testing him with her arsenal of weapons, to help give him an edge as well as to make sure she wasn't useless in this mission like Lee would end up being.

"Well, pole arms and chained weapons are out. So is anything that requires complex movements. They just don't fit your style of going in head first." Tenten watched as the boy slowly agreed with her assessment. None of the weapons had felt right in his hands. "You did well with the sword, but I think we need to go further with them to see if you have a specific type best suited for you."

Iruka watched with a sadistic gleam as Tenten proceeded to beat Naruto into the ground until they found a simple sword with a straight edged blade he could work with.

"Alright you two, that's good enough for tonight. Tenten, be prepared to do this again tomorrow, I don't think that sword will work for 'Ichigo-chan'" Iruka snickered at Anko's nickname for Naruto's female form. It was probably the only good thing that came out of his one sided argument with her as Anko's rebuttals were 'I was following orders,' and 'If your not doing anything tonight, I'll let you do me.' Needless to say he lost that argument very quickly and ran after she had said that last phrase.

"Come on Naruto, we need to talk about what training you're going to be doing over the month. We'll talk as I show you how to cook the food I expect you to eat during our training." Iruka's grin did not give Naruto any feeling of happiness when the blond saw it, it terrified him quite badly.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto's next day mortified her from the very beginning of the day. Getting measured to modify her remained two jumpsuits while Ryu kept chuckling every time he looked at her and kept mentioning skirts had frazzled her nerves to the point that she was snapping at everyone that talked to her.

After Tenten informed Ryu she would be back after their training session to drop off the last of the special orders for Naruto's gear, the older Kunoichi drug the tiny red-haired Uzumaki into the civilian shopping district once more. While Ryu was taking care of Mission and Training clothes for Naruto, all casual clothes had to come from else where. Naruto's day took a distinct downturn when she realized that they were shopping for girl's underwear _for her._

To top off the list of bad things that had happened to the neo-girl, Anko had appeared in front of her apartment when Naruto and Tenten stopped by to drop off her new clothes causing Naruto to dive out of her window to escape the psycho woman, much too Tenten's bewilderment.

Now Naruto was just finishing up finding a weapon for her female form as well, at Tenten's insistence. Iruka had been right when he had said that the sword she had used in her male form the day before was wrong for her female body. It had become had become too unwieldy because of it's length and was noticeably heavier in her female form. They eventually found a weapon for her, a wooden Gunbai that allowed Naruto to use her natural wind elemental affinity, Iruka had tested both forms in preparation for his tutoring sessions with Naruto, and that she could use it to bash someone's head in as demonstrated when Lee had snuck up on both Naruto and Tenten.

Naruto and Ryu also managed to work out a deal on how Naruto would repay him for the damages. Three times a week, for a couple hours at a time, Naruto would assist Ryu around the shop. Naruto would be restocking shelves, minding the counter, and unloading shipments, but it would be a supplemental income once her debt was payed off as Ryu offered it as a permanent position.

Naruto took it, knowing that other Genin like Ino work part time in different shops around town as well as perform the expected duties as Shinobi. Iruka had thought it was a great idea, as it would keep Naruto busy during her down time and give her an option of employment in the off chance something happens to cause the young Uzumaki to quit the Shinobi life. Tenten, on the other hand, had been put off for a bit before smiling, saying that as long as Naruto was only working the shop and not trying to become Ryu's apprentice, she was ok with Naruto working there.

Naruto ended up getting the next day off from training, as he would be spending the three following days in the hospital again. The Hokage had finally let the villagers and Shinobi know about Naruto's shapeshifting, letting them all believe that it had been a lost ability of the Uzumaki clan. They would start with several basic trial and error experiments under the eyes of several clan heads and a full team of doctors to make sure nothing goes wrong.

While Naruto had been tight lipped about the origins of his ability, the civilians started talking as they always did. They noticed the little red-haired girl with whisker marks and blue eyes running around the day before, and put two and two together. What they came up with was several farfetched theories about how the Uzumaki Clan had been the hybrid offspring of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a mortal love, male or female depending on who told it. They started saying how Naruto had played pranks and use that Sexy Jutsu of his to confound men, like his 'kitsune ancestors' had done many times in the legends.

Even though they were completely unaware of it, even when they whispered about it near Naruto, the Kyuubi could hear it, and he was using these folk legends to propagate the story that he was an actual kitsune like they believed him to be instead of a fox shaped mass of sentient chakra.

**'Sometimes,'** Kurama thought as he filed away some of the more doable abilities of the mystical fox demons, **'Even a group of monkeys all shouting at once can create a story worth telling.'**

XxXxXxXx

Author's note: All right, I'm ahead of schedule, and I have no mini rant this time. That last line by the Kyuubi has a meaning. It means that even with a hundred people in the same room screaming out their ideas at the same time, something can come of it By the fact that he can over hear what Naruto hears because of the altered seal, he is gathering information to further his own plans and hide his true nature. He pretends to be a real Kitsune because at this point in canon, no one really knows the truth behind the bijuu. So he is plotting and keeping himself entertained, waiting for his chance to step up his plans. That's all for now! Dingo Out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Experimental Shift, Recruit the First Minion!

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

XxXxXxXx

Notices!

XxXxXxXx

-I am in need of a beta reader for this fic. My old one is to slow for my taste and I have to motivate his lazy ass to do anything since he lives down the road. If you wish to Beta for me, you need to particularly quick, like within two days or so, which compared to my old one, is a cheetah vs a snail. What I need the beta to do is read over the sections of a chapter I send them and answer the questions at the bottom of the section, such as if a certain action taken is plausible within the Naruto universe and how far I can take it without over powering characters, how to improve sections, or where to go from a section when I get stuck. If you think you want to do this, drop me a note or review and I'll check your stuff out.

XxXxXxXx

Reviews and Responses

XxXxXxXx

Hoodfox3: I thank you for following this story, and only one more chapter after this one until the Team Assignments. After that I hope it picks up enough to keep you interested

demoncreator2002: For your question about Naruto turning into a fox, I thank you for the Idea that inspired for me. And as for Naruto having sex in either form... at the moment Naruto is twelve, nearly thirteen years old. I don't feel comfortable enough writing relationships to even touch that subject until I get in to the Shippuden storyline.

ilovestorys: Thank you, but I would like to hear what you liked about it or critics that can help me improve the story.

Ranmaleopard: Sorry, like I said a little ways up, I'm not touching that subject yet, and I prefer Anko being with either Iruka or both Kotetsu and Izumo at the same time. Most likely Naruto won't even be dating a girl from Konoha when I get around to it.

XxXxXxXx

Last Time in The Wings of The Fallen Angel: Ascension-

XxXxXxXx

_While Naruto had been tight lipped about the origins of his ability, the civilians started talking as they always did. They noticed the little red-haired girl with whisker marks and blue eyes running around the day before, and put two and two together. What they came up with was several farfetched theories about how the Uzumaki Clan had been the hybrid offspring of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a mortal love, male or female depending on who told it. They started saying how Naruto had played pranks and use that Sexy Jutsu of his to confound men, like his 'kitsune ancestors' had done many times in the legends._

_Even though they were completely unaware of it, even when they whispered about it near Naruto, the Kyuubi could hear it, and he was using these folk legends to propagate the story that he was an actual kitsune like they believed him to be instead of a fox shaped mass of sentient chakra._

**_'Sometimes,'_**_ Kurama thought as he filed away some of the more doable abilities of the mystical fox demons, _**_'Even a group of monkeys all shouting at once can create a story worth telling.'_**

XxXxXxXx

Kabuto watched as the young whisker marked boy hopped up on the table before introducing himself, "Hello Naruto, My Name is Kabuto Yakushi, an Apprentice Medic. I will be the one administering the tests for your abilities, some at the request of the clan heads and others at the request of several high ranking Shinobi that Lord Hokage has cleared for these tests. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why isn't an actual Doctor doing this?" Naruto asked, squinting at the gray-haired boy who just laughed.

"I'm only a month away from taking my certification test, but it was decided that I should administer the tests because I do have the necessary skill and I'm the closest to your age. All to make you more comfortable. Now then, We'll start with requests from the Clan Heads."

At first everything went quite slow as Naruto didn't know that much about human anatomy, but Kabuto coached him through it with patience. While most of it was simple stuff, changing his nails and teeth to claws and fangs at Tsume Inuzuka's request or the slightly harder concept of changing his skin or hair colors, they did find limitations.

Naruto's chakra signature stayed the same no matter what he did, it was only his physical features that changed. He was limited by his knowledge of the human body, and how tiring activating the transformations became after several quick or extreme changes. They also discovered a benefit being that unless Naruto wanted to change back, he stayed the same way he was after each transformation without a time limit, showing how he could of passed as Shikamaru's twin brother while he ate a big lunch to recover his energy. Then Hyuuga Clan Head stepped forward, and the true tests of Naruto's ability started.

"Uzumaki, I want you to imitate my eyes, the Byakugan." Hiashi stated. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. If Naruto could mimic Kekkei Genkai, they could easily slip him into a clan from a foreign village as an infiltration mission, giving him greater access to the village than he would get posing as a normal civilian or Shinobi.

When Naruto had made the changes, they found out that he could not utilized the Byakugan at all. None of it's abilities would activate for him, despite knowing what it could do from the brief descriptions that Hiashi had given him. Then a silver haired Jonin stepped forward from the back of the crowd and revealed his Sharingan eye hidden under his headband at the Third's command. The results were the same. He could copy the physical attributes of either of the two the Doujutsu, but he couldn't use them despite knowing the basics of what they did.

"**It's because your body is not made to use those abilities."** Kyuubi had replied when he had silently questioned the fox, **"****Your body is suited for he use of your shapeshifting, meaning you could possibly mimic some of the more benign physical bloodlines when you become more experienced, but at the moment anything you likely try in that department could harm you beyond my ability to repair." **

The tests went on as the gathered crowd came up with more ideas. They had tried to get him to copy the Shodaime's Mokuton abilities, but he couldn't change his chakra elements to fit the needed nature transformations. They had been running out of ideas and quietly discussed any others while Naruto took a break to replenish his energy. That was when Kabuto got an idea.

"Naruto, this may be dangerous for you to try, but there was once a clan from Kiri that utilized their own bones as weapons. I want you to try to make a bone spike come out of the palm of your hand. Stop if it becomes to painful or to much for you to handle."

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's warning and tried to form the spike, seeing as all of the doctors that were watching the tests were on standby the moment Kabuto had said it my be dangerous to him. As soon as his bone started to move, he screamed in pain, stopping the movement. Kabuto and two others quickly restrained him and put the bone back in place, numbing the pain.

"The final conclusion for this portion of the test is that Naruto cannot duplicate any known Kekkei Genkai because his body is not suited to use them, either because his can't duplicate the chakra paths and natures required, or his body is physically unable to handle the transition. We have one more test for today but we won't get any results until the day after tomorrow. If everyone would be so kind to escort yourselves out, I must record our findings."

That night Kabuto had Naruto preform a couple of simple transformations, turning his hair brown, his whisker marks red, and his skin pale, to see if when he turned back to his birth form after the next twenty four hours or if the transformation would stick. The next day was spent seeing if Naruto could duplicate all the results, minus the attempt at the bone spike, from the day before. Naruto had been able to do so, but she required several more breaks for food and rest than she needed in her birth form. They discovered the next day that Naruto was back to his normal blond hair and tan skin.

Kabuto hypothesized that every time the gender shift happens Naruto's form is reset to that gender's basic form, and Naruto would have to be careful when using his abilities in the field, or he might be discovered while infiltrating an enemy camp.

XxXxXxXx

The rest of the month went by rather quickly, with Iruka re-teaching everything from day one of the academy to Naruto because he was going to give Naruto the final test again at the end of their training. Iruka had a gut feeling that Naruto's time at the academy was sabotaged and with how fast Naruto picked everything up, he was right. Guy and Lee started teaching Naruto the basics of a taijutsu style Guy had created in his tenor as a genin called the Avian Strike.

"Now Naruto, I created this style with a squad mate from when I was Chuunin. He used it up to the day he died. It requires a lot of leg strength to use this style as several of the maneuvers send the enemy into the air where you deal the finishing blow. When he died he left the scrolls to me because I helped him create it. Every week, at the end of the week, you and I will spar. If you have made a good improvement from the previous week, I will give you the next scroll and help you learn it." Guy had kept his word to. While Lee mostly helped him set up a physical work out routine, it was his sensei Guy that helped Naruto improve his Taijustu the most. This, along with Iruka's imposed diet, Both of Naruto's forms had hit a growth spurt. While it had brought his male form up to the average height in the class, Shino and Shikamaru being the tallest of them, the real improvement was his girl form. Gone was the eight year old child-like figure, she was still naturally shorter than everyone else in the class, but she now looked like an eleven year old who was about to begin puberty. Naruto shuddered at that thought.

Neji and Tenten also assisted in the training, Tenten to a greater degree than the stoic Hyuuga. Neji had helped Iruka teach Naruto all of the academy level chakra exercises when Iruka couldn't figure out why Naruto kept failing them and had started the Tree Climbing exercise. Naruto never hated a tree so much before now, but he hated the one he practiced on with a passion, he could only make it a quarter of the way up.

Tenten helped Naruto relearn the correct ways to use Shuriken and Kunai after seeing his sloppy technique. She was surprised he managed to hit as many targets as he did when he had been holding them wrong or flicked his wrist at the wrong angle or speed. She also trained him in the use of his new Jian longsword, a double-edged straight sword that fit with his straight attack mindset. The blade itself was black in color, having been treated with a special coating that wouldn't reflect the light and the blade was heavier than normal to prevent it from breaking as easily.

With the sword being too unwieldy in his female form, even after 'her' growth spurt, it was decided he would learn to wield a wooden war fan called a Gunbai as his female form's main weapon. The fan was made of a light wood made from a chakra conductive tree. In order to keep it light enough to wield in his female form, it sacrificed the normal weight by using the lighter wood, though that fact was countered by it's chakra conductivity. Naruto could constantly circulate chakra throughout the fan as if it was an extension of 'her' arm to strengthen it in proportionally to the amount of chakra flowing through it. He would also use it in his birth form, often holding it with his off-hand in tangent with his sword, using it to block attacks or put the opponent off balance.

Naruto had also spent a lot of time around the rest of the graduating class, at least the ones that had visited him and the others in the hospital. Shikamaru was the first one to leave the hospital. When he did, he thanked Naruto profusely because the amount of Kyuubi's chakra that had been released that night had acted as the catalyst the needed to turn his Clan's shadow techniques into a true bloodline. This had earned Naruto an invite to a celebratory feast at the Nara Compound. It was the most active he had ever seen in the clan members, as they were acting like normal exuberant people instead of their normal sloth-like demeanor.

Sakura and Ino had been down right terrifying when they came across Naruto and Tenten during a female day, and Tenten had abandoned 'her' to their clutches. Naruto could not look at wax or paper strips the same way ever again. Hinata had also had a run in with Naruto on the next girl day after that, and found that she could talk to Naruto like an old friend, only slightly stuttering. The next day saw her back to normal around the male Naruto though, fainting when he came into skin contact by clapping her on the shoulder.

Shino and Sasuke had left the hospital just recently as well, both looking no the worse for wear. Shino's increased reserves had become apparent even to Naruto as the normally stoic Aburame and his hive were practically buzzing as he walked down the street scare civilians and small children alike as swarms of insects periodically left his body to feed on small pests like rats and other insects. Sasuke on the other hand, did what he does best. He trained himself into the ground trying to figure out what had changed with him. The doctors had said that it might of affected his Sharingan, so the raven-haired avenger tried his hardest to active them to see if it was true.

Chouji and Kiba had also started hanging out with him more, Chouji actually asked Naruto to spar with him to help improve himself while Kiba joked around a lot, but was hard headed enough not to get the message about Naruto's female form. He tended to stick his foot in his mouth every time his was around 'her'...

XxXxXxXx

A week after Naruto's training starts

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he noticed Naruto, in her female form, was waiting outside of Iruka's office in the academy, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kiba, Iruka-sensei needed to find something to help with my training," Naruto began to pout, which Kiba thought it was funny at how cute it was on her face, "He's teaching me everything from year one of the academy again!"

Kiba smirked, but understood her irritation, "Yeah, but from what I know of your grades, you need it. Where are you at now?"

"Finishing up year two. Two more to go." Naruto groused. Kiba idly realized Naruto was wearing a girl's v-neck shirt with mesh armor with matching training pants, "Why are you here?"

"Dropping off a couple of things for the academy to use when it starts up again, the new class has three of my little cousins in it, and they have five ninja hounds between them." Kiba said as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket. His eyes kept wandering Naruto's sight frame, constantly being drawn back to the newly developed B-cup sized bust the redhead had.

"You know what Naruto?" Kiba asked, acting like he just realized something, not noticing Iruka walking up behind him.

"What Kiba?" Naruto may have been through Anko's class, but she was oblivious to Kiba's roaming eyes. She was just too hungry to worry about it.

"You should stay in this form and be my girlfriend, because you're fucking hot!" Kiba said before he felt something clamp down on his shoulder. Looking over and following the arm up to his academy teacher's face, Kiba realized that he had screwed the pooch one this one. Akamaru had abandoned him the second Iruka had grabbed him and was sitting in Naruto's lap, slowly being turned into a pile of mush as she rapidly scratched his the space between his ears.

"Akamaru you traitor!" Kiba yelled as Iruka preformed a perfect spiral throw with him as the ball out of the open window at the end of the hall.

Akamaru looked up to see his partner exit the building and gave a shrug. He still didn't really understand the concepts of human relationships. Why didn't Kiba just act cute like he did if he wanted to get his ears scratched?

XxXxXxXx

Naruto still didn't know what that entire incident had been about because he had been ignoring what Kiba had said in favor for daydreaming about swimming in and eating ramen instead. At the moment he was sitting in front of the Hokage once more, this time to turn in his identification photo.

"This is actually decent for you Naruto, I'm surprised." The Hokage said, impressed at the well groomed and impressive looking Shinobi in the picture.

"Iruka-sensei was at my apartment this morning to make sure I didn't try anything." Naruto mumbled, causing the elderly Hokage to chuckle. He could imagine that if the Chuunin hadn't, Naruto would of shown up covered in face paint and looking like a clown.

"I'll beat you today Old Man!" came a yell as the door banged open. Naruto twisted in his seat to see a young boy with an abnormally long scarf charge in with several blunted shuriken in hand, but he only made it halfway across the room before he stepped on the end of his scarf, tripping him up and it sent him tumbling to the floor.

Sarutobi watched as his grandson bounced back to his feet quickly and started yelling at Naruto, who picked him up by the front of his shirt and yelled back. When Konohamaru informed Naruto about being the Hokage's grandson, Naruto looked back and forth between the boy and himself, declared he saw no family resemblance, and brought a fist down on the boy's head.

Chuckling, the Sandaime spoke, "Thank you for volunteering for Konohamaru-kun's babysitter today, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" was Naruto's eloquent response before the boy asked, "What's in it for me?"

Sarutobi sighed, trying to think about how he could make it worth Naruto's interest without having to actually pay the boy. Ebisu was needed for a mission and he had a council meeting after this to discuss the long term effects of the spikes of Kyuubi youkai that have been happening lately.

"Every Hokage must be able to teach, to be able to pass their knowledge onto the next generation. If you can teach Konohamaru one of the Academy jutsu before I pick him up today, you'll be on step closer." Sarutobi said, lifting his chin wisely while gesturing grandly with his pipe. Naruto fell for it as if it had been baited with ramen.

"I'll do better than that! I'll teach him my special Henge!"

"Not that one!" Hiruzen barked, fearing the worst immediately.

"No, that crazy woman explained why I should never use that one again, before stabbing me with needles. My solid henge! Iruka said it had to be a mid B to low A rank depending on how much chakra is used." Naruto crossed his arms, "It's like the Kage Bunshin to the Bunshin, solid or illusion."

"Very well then. If you succeed in this little endeavor of yours, then you have taken another step towards becoming the Hokage of Konohagakure." Sarutobi felt pleased that he found a way to twist the boys dream into becoming his prize for taking care of his grandson for the afternoon. Naruto had bought right into it.

"Alright! I'll teach it to the brat, if it's the last thing he does!" Naruto exclaimed causing Konohamaru to pale. Sarutobi chuckled as he pushed the two of them out of the office, he needed to gather the rest of his reports for his next meeting.

Konohamaru, on the other hand tried to figure out what was so special about the jutsu, and Naruto had told him he could turn into anything with it.

"So, I could transform into a monkey?" the child asked, and when Naruto nodded Konohamaru let out a whoop of joy, suddenly motivated to learn it, "I'm gonna be a monkey! I'm gonna be a monkey!"

Naruto watched as the boy swung around a low branch on a tree about four feet off the ground, chanting the phrase over and over again, with a slight exasperated look.

"With the way you're acting you're halfway there!"

XxXxXxXx

Kabuto sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Being the son of the Head Medic had it's perks, including his own private lab in the hospital where he could conduct any necessary experiments. While he had to keep it pretty humane, he didn't mind. The Hokage had set him up with the perfect job, tracking, testing, and cataloging the effects of these so called 'random' spikes of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The ROOT operatives that had been posted to following Naruto, ensuring no one tried anything had noticed that these spikes occurred when Naruto came into physical contact with several people over the month, and each of these people had been asked to go to him for a check up.

Now one would think that the effects of the Demon Fox's chakra would produce immediate noticeable results. This was anything but true. So far, only three noticeable changes had happened while everyone affected by it all gained a little something. The three obvious cases, those known by the public, were the Nara heir's newly minted Yoruton Kekkei Genkai, the Mutation of the Aburame heir's beetles, and Naruto's Shapeshifting which he had named Tenkan. Everyone else who had been affected only gained a slight increase in their chakra levels and a boosted healing factor

Kabuto looked over the names in the file; Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. This Nine children where the first to be affected, and they were in the newly graduated batch of Genin. But they were not the only ones affected. Guy's team, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten had spent a large amount of time around the Naruto and absorbed quite a bit of the chakra while Konohamaru Sarutobi had begun showing symptoms earlier in the night and Iruka Umino, the Academy Teacher, had received the largest dose of the Bijuu's chakra.

The grey-haired medic sighed as he continued his attempt to decipher the seemingly random effects the Chakra was having on the DNA of the blood samples he had taken during each of the physicals. He was so absorbed in his work he never noticed a shadow detach from the wall and place a kunai to his throat.

"My my, Kabuto, it's never been this easy to catch you off guard before." A voice hissed in his ear as the kunai's blade withdrew from his neck. Kabuto, who had frozen, sighed in relief.

"Lord Orochimaru, what an expected surprise," the medic said as he kneeled before the Snake Sannin.

"Of course," Orochimaru replied as he examined the normally spotless lab in it's current state of disarray, "Please, tell me why you've called me here, given the trouble it takes me to slip in unnoticed, it must be something truly extraordinary."

"It is indeed, everything started over a month ago when Mizuki attempt to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals and defect to Otogakure when he was kill by an Umino Clan Member regressing into their Blood-lust..."

Orochimaru listened in idle amusement as his spy went on to explain the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's involvement with the incident and how the Kyuubi's chakra was, for the lack of a better term, 'infecting' certain people it's container came in contact with. Flipping through Kabuto's notes on the subject, Orochimaru frowned at the notes on one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kabuto, I want to be kept informed on this situation. Because of the Demon Fox's meddling, it may be impossible for me to use Sasuke as my next body. Keep an eye on both Sasuke and Naruto., as it seems both are now involved with my plans."

As the Snake Sannin turned to leave, Kabuto offered a low bow, "Of course Lord Orochimaru."

When he was sure he was alone again, Kabuto straightened up, pushing his glasses back into place with an evil gleam passing over his eyes, "But then again, this might just help me find who I truly am."

XxXxXxXx

Author's note: And this is the last chapter of the rewritten part! The next chapter will finish up the first arc and Chapter eight is when the Team Assignments take place. Mini rant time!

1) Many have asked about pairings and Naruto's sexuality. My answer is not until Shippuden. I do not find myself comfortable with writing those types of scenes so I will put it off until then. Also, Naruto will only be paired with a girl, sorry to all of you readers who wanted Naruto to stay a girl or have a boy on boy relationship. First off, I will not write boy on boy, it scares me slightly, and I won't write girl on girl to make it fair. Now if it's a canon relationship, say Uranus and Neptune from Sailor Moon, I mention it and skirt the topic.

POLL TIME: For this chapter I am only going to ask one question.

I am planning on two different missions for Team 7. The first is to go to the ruins of Uzushiogakure and recover everything that's still of use. The second mission is the Kyuubi wishes to warn the other Bijuu about the future events, and the Hokage arranges a diplomatic mission to allow Naruto to meet every Jinchuuriki, excepting Yagura as he needs to stay in Kiri and it's too dangerous to send Team 7 to Kiri.

My question is this, I plan on having one of these two missions happen before the Chuunin exams, as both will have an impact on the exams. Which mission do you, the readers, want to happen before the exams. The mission that loses this poll will happen in a later chapter, most during or after when the Sasuke retrieval arc is suppose to happen, depending on what I do with Sasuke.


End file.
